The Heart of Two Moons
by Moon Mage Goddess
Summary: Serenity/Sesshomaru pairing.  The Moon kingdom's destruction left a void like no other in Sesshomaru.  What is InuYasha and Kagome to do when a winged woman appears in a silver light from the Bone Eater's Well? Look inside for a better summary.
1. Once Upon A Time

**The Heart of Two Moons**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello all my darling readers! _I' m back!_ Once again, I have a brand new story. I hope that you all enjoy this; I don't plan on making it long like my other stories, its going to be only a few chapters. Please feel free to let me know what you think! For new readers: Welcome, and I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I do not own Sesshomaru, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Both creators are the most talented and amazing people in the world, for granting us the two best manga/anime EVER!**

Where does this story take place? From the Sailor Moon line, this story takes place at the end of the Stars season. I will be making a change to fit my story better. For the InuYasha line, this story takes place when Kagome comes back to the past to stay with InuYasha after she graduates from high school. Serenity will be a little older than sixteen in this story.

PS: I cried through the entire last episode of InuYasha: The Final Act. I was so sad to see the show end, but I was so happy that everything worked out wonderfully. Takahashi-sama is a genius! PSS: I love Sesshomaru's mother so much! Haha.

**Chapter 1:Once Upon A Time**

**A thousand years ago…**

"_Serenity."_

_She turned at the sound of her name, broken from the thoughts of her birthday ball tonight and what that meant for her future. The princess was kneeling in the royal gardens of the Moon Palace, the skirts from her white gown fanned perfectly around her as she stared off at the planet Earth. Her blue eyes landed on the being who had called her, his god-like form standing just a few feet from her._

"_Sesshomaru!" A smile broke across the face of the Lunarian heiress as she gracefully rose and dashed the few feet to who she hoped was to be her Mate. "You came." She purred as she pressed her form against his own, grateful that he was not wearing his usual bone armor. His arms came to wrap around her, his nose inhaling her scent to ensure that she was alright. The dog demon could truly trust only himself to keep her safe, after all. All others were insignificant in strength._

"_I will not allow another to have what is mine." He answered her. He had arrived just a moment ago with his father and mother, both of whom were currently speaking with the Moon Queen. Over the past couple of months there had been several suitors for the Lunarian's hand, but the most persistent was Prince Endymion of Elysian. What they all failed to realize was that they had already failed in their endeavors, for Sesshomaru had won the heart of the Moon Princess long ago._

"_I will not accept another." She told him, slowly leaning back to remove herself from his being, though still standing close enough to feel the heat from his body. _

"_Yet that human prince still believes he has a chance." Sesshomaru growled out._

"_He tries, yes." She told him honestly. "His efforts are futile."_

_Sesshomaru smirked proudly at this, offering the Moon Princess his arm. "Come, let us take a walk." _

_Serenity smiled warmly as she accepted, both of them moving as if they were floating. Her silvery blonde hair appeared more gold when besides the silver locks of the powerful Dog Demon beside her. Even the people of the Moon envied the Prince's hair. "How are your parents?"_

"_My father continues to be absent often." Sesshomaru spoke, not telling her of his suspicions of his father's infidelity. "We also have been having some trouble with the Dragon Lord of the North."_

"_Is everything alright?" She asked with great concern._

"_It is nothing to concern yourself with. However, I am not pleased upon hearing the rumors of a force that wishes to destroy the Moon." His eyes flashed red for a moment, and Serenity wondered how he constantly managed to keep his regal demeanor. _

_Serenity turned her gaze to the Earth once more. "Mother has summoned the Outer Senshi."_

_Sesshomaru bit back a growl. The Outer Senshi were the only members of Serenity's court that Sesshomaru could actually tolerate. They were completely dedicated to their mission and had much stronger powers than those of the Inner Senshi. However, if the Moon Queen was removing them from their posts, then the situation was more dire than they believed. "Then this Sesshomaru shall remain and protect what is his."_

_Serenity giggled softly. She always adored how he was so confident, and while it was a little possessive, it only reminded her each and every time that he would not ever stray. "Sesshomaru, you must return to take care of your lands as well."_

"_Ah, there you are Princess." The two turned to find the intruder of their moment. It was Prince Endymion, a human who though himself the ruler of the entire planet. He was most adamant about winning over the affections of the Lunarian princess, and Serenity knew it was only because she was the next ruler of the Galaxy. She believed that not all humans were as greedy as this Prince, but he did try her patience. Sesshomaru was already leveling the black-haired man with a glare. "Lord Sesshomaru, I see that you have returned to the Moon." Endymion added._

"_This Sesshomaru sees that you have as well." He spoke, his deep voice cold._

"_Yes, well, I was hoping to be able to speak with Serenity alone for a moment." The blue eyes of the human sent a clear message to the dog demon, one that had the inner beast roaring in rage. Thankfully, his Princess was able to calm him as she slid her hand from his arm to his own hand, being mindful of his claws.._

"_I am afraid I must decline, Prince Endymion." She spoke serenely. "We do hope you enjoy the ball tonight." She meant it as a dismissal, but the human tried again._

"_That is what I wish to speak with you about, Princess." He placed a hand on the hilt of his sword as he spoke, attempting to appear strong. "I have asked your Mother for a private audience this afternoon, but I had hoped to discuss the prospect with you first."_

_Serenity pressed herself against Sesshomaru's side, feeling his powers swirl around his body. She used her own to keep him calm as she addressed the human. "I am sorry, Prince Endymion. However, there are no prospects that I would wish to discuss with you."_

_Endymion moved to try again before Sesshomaru spoke. "Leave, human, and do not attempt to seek her alone again."_

_Said human's eyes flashed in anger. "I know of your Mating customs, _demon_." He spat. "I see no Courting Mark on the Princess's neck, therefore if I wish to Court her, I am within my rights to do so."_

_Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red at the challenge, but thankfully the trio was interrupted by the arrival of the Outer Senshi. "Princess Serenity." Sailor Uranus smiled. The Wind Warrior turned a cold glare to Endymion. "Excuse us, Terran." _

_Endymion gave a stiff bow before he turned to leave. Sesshomaru only regained his composure once he could no longer smell the foul human. How many women had that male seduced?_

"_Lord Sesshomaru, it is wonderful to see you again." The diplomatic tone of Sailor Neptune greeted._

_The dog demon nodded in greeting to the two Senshi, before Serenity moved to hug them both. "Welcome back!" She smiled._

"_We were on our way to see your Mother, but wanted to see you first." Neptune smiled._

"_It's a good thing we did, too." Uranus added. "Want me to have a word with the Terran, Kitten?" She asked._

"_No, it's alright." Serenity smiled._

"_We will see you at the ball tonight." Neptune added as she led her partner away._

"_Take care of our Princess, Dog!" Uranus added._

_Sesshomaru did not reply, instead he brought the Lunarian with him as they continued on their walk. Lunarian guards were posted every so often. There were more than normal, which served as a reminder to the dog demon that there was danger to his chosen lurking about._

"_Serenity," He spoke, his voice deep and strong. He brought her to a bench in the gardens, having her sit. He stood before her, his silver hair and the sleeves of his kimono fluttering slightly in the breeze. "There is something that we must discuss."_

_Serenity nodded. "What is it?"_

_His gold eyes locked onto her blue ones. "You know how this one feels about you. My beast and I have chosen you to be our Mate. Do you understand what this means?" He asked her._

_Serenity's heart skipped a beat. Courting rituals on Earth varied by the type of demon or human society. When she first met Sesshomaru and became infatuated with him, her curiosity about his race was incredible. She had enlisted the help of Sailor Mercury to find out his history about the story of his people. Dog demons Mated for life – whomever they chose would be loved and cherished for all time. It was not something that one did recklessly, and sometimes it could take hundreds of years to find our Mate. "I do."_

_Sesshomaru glanced out of the corner of his eyes. He could not scent anyone around them, but he knew his mother and father could hide their scents. He wanted no witnesses to the position he was about to place himself in. Slowly he lowered himself to one knee, as was the custom of her people. "I wish to take you, Serenity of the Moon, as my Mate. Will you do this Sesshomaru the honor and become the future Lady of the Western Lands?"_

_Serenity was silent, her eyes wide as they sparkled with unshed tears. The dog demon grew worried at her response, and concerned when her heart rate sped up considerable. If not for his superior skills, he would have been knocked to the ground when she leapt into him, her arms around his neck as she chanted out, "Yes!"_

_He picked her up so they were both standing once more, holding her in his arms as he looked down at her. As if already knowing his demand, she tilted her head to the side. Her strapless dress allowed her entire bare neck and shoulders to be subjected to him, and him alone. His eyes glowed red as he sank his fangs into the creamy skin between her neck and shoulder, his energy pouring into her blood to mix with her own._

_When he finally pulled back and his eyes had returned to gold, he found happy yet now tired eyes of his future Mate looking up at him. Letting a small rumbled come from his chest, he licked up the little blood that had escaped his mouth from her shoulder, nodding in approval of the two purple fang marks and the blue crescent moon that was slowly darkening._

"_Come, we shall inform our parents." _

_88888888_

_The Queen of the Moon smiled warmly as the great Inu No Taisho slapped his son on the back. "Well done, my boy!" He stated. "I always wanted a daughter." He turned to the Princess, who was blushing slightly. "My son could not have chosen a better female to be his Mate."_

"_Finally!" The Lady Mother spoke. She was sitting elegantly beside the Moon Queen on the couch. "I feared that he would never find a Mate just to spite me."_

"_Mother..." Sesshomaru's voice warned._

"_We will announce it formally at the ball tonight." Queen Selenity added, her silver hair appearing very lavender from beside Sesshomaru's mother. "And the Western Lands will forever be added into the Silver Alliance."_

_A knocking from the door interrupted the celebration. It was the servant of the Queen's General. "My Lady, a message from Earth to the Inu No Taisho!" He stated, handing over a sealed parchment._

_The Queen nodded and excused him, passing the document to the Dog General. As the fearsome Lord read it his face grew more grim. "What is it?" The Lady Mother asked._

"_We must leave at once." He stated. "Ryuukotsei is attacking the borders. He wants to take over the Western Lands."_

_Sesshomaru's expression did not change. "I will stay."_

"_No, Sesshomaru." His mother spoke._

"_I will need you at the Western Citadel." The General spoke. "I will take most of our forces and meet Ryuukotsei at the border. You will remain with the rest, incase it is a diversion."_

"_I will not leave my intended." Sesshomaru stated._

_Serenity placed both her hands around Sesshomaru's arm, willing him to look at her. Giving a brave smile, she spoke. "I will be safe." She told him. "There is no place safer than the Moon."_

_Sesshomaru appeared torn, before his sense of duty spoke up. "I shall return the second this is over." He told her. He lifted his left wrist, were a gold beaded bracelet was on his wrist. It carried a small amount of his demon energy – a Courting gift, for her. He placed it on her right hand, the gold standing boldly against her pale flesh. The Queen and the two dog demons removed themselves from the room to gather the belongings of the family. _

_Serenity held back the tears in her eyes. She hated when Sesshomaru had to leave; it was worse now that they were betrothed. "Promise me that you will be safe." _

"_No harm shall come to this Sesshomaru." The reference to himself in the third person allowed her the barest of smiles. His manner of speaking is what prompted her to speak to him for the first time, many years ago. He had been all but impossible to speak with, usually leveling others with a glare to keep them away from him. However, it would seem that even the superior Sesshomaru was unable to escape the charms of the Moon Princess. It was an interesting relationship they had, and the dog demon could say that she was the first person to truly care for him. Most of the daughters of nobles that he had met had only tried to flatter him as their fathers tried to make a marriage treaty. It would never work – the females would always leave in tears. She did not fear him, and instead added to his strength. Only she was worthy for him. _

"_Hurry back to me." She whispered._

_Sesshomaru leaned down, pressing the crescent moon on his forehead to her own while he inhale her scent. "You are mine."_

_Serenity smiled. "And you are mine." _

_Sesshomaru growled as he claimed the Lunarian's lips in a kiss. It was only the briefest of moments, despite that it felt like forever. He was gone when she opened her eyes, moving to gather his belongings._

_Serenity stood beside her Mother at the portal, her eyes locked on Sesshomaru as they bid the Demon family farewell. Wishing them luck, they disappearing in silver light. The Moon Queen turned to her daughter, placing a comforting hand on her un-bitten shoulder. "Come, let us tell the Senshi. I am sure that Venus will be eager to begin planning the wedding." Serenity smiled softly as she placed two fingers on the Courting mark, still able to feel Sesshomaru's presence._

_88888888_

_It was not to be. That night at the ball, before the announcement could even be made, the Moon Kingdom was attacked. She called herself Queen Beryl, but she was recognized as a noble of the Elysian Court who was Prince Endymion's courtesan. She swore vengeance on the Moon for the Princess stealing Endymion's heart. The Senshi were scattered; some of them were fighting the Shadow demon, and some of them were fighting the former Generals of Earth that had been corrupted. _

_Beryl had cornered the Moon Princess on the halls of the Palace, surrounded by wreckage. The Lunarian's Courting mark was burning, making the Princess loose focus. Her intended knew of her danger, and was trying to help her. She could feel his powers, but it burned her terribly as she tried to fight the evil sorceress. Endymion, in an attempt to subdue his courtesan, was killed. Beryl went into a fit of rage at the site of her lover's body crumbling before her, and used Serenity's surprise as a distraction to finally kill her._

_On Earth, Sesshomaru felt the loss of his Mate. His eyes bled red as his energy swirled around him. His mother watched as a large white dog filled the courtyard, and she knew that if he was this size at his age, he would someday surpass his father. Not knowing the events on the Moon, she assumed her son was training himself. She was unaware of his bloodlust coming through as he let out a mournful howl and took off to the skies._

_The rubble and destruction of the Moon Kingdom was unimaginable. Queen Selenity was gasping for breath as she reached the site of her daughter's body, the two feline advisors both sobbing at her feet._

"_No," Selenity cried. "I won't let it end this way." Using the last powers she held, the Queen gave her life to allow her daughter and the Senshi to be reborn, for another chance at life. She only prayed that her child would one day again find her Mate._

_It was not until the Moon Queen closed her eyes forever that Sesshomaru appeared on the Moon in golden light. No matter how hard he looked, he could not find his Serenity. He vowed, then and there, that he would never have another. For there was no other that was his equal in any way; no one like his Serenity._

88888888

**Present Day:**

She did it. Sailor Cosmos floated in the air before the Cauldron. She was torn, beaten, and bloody. Her wings were battered, and she briefly wondered how they had the energy to keep her afloat.

The battle had been indescribable. Her friends were dead, each and every one. They had given their lives for her own, despite her wishes. With their sacrifice they had granted her their star seeds. Not only did it enrage Galaxia, as they were not lost to her forever, but it had also changed her into the ultimate being. She was now Sailor Cosmos, the protector of Balance and the Keeper of Light.

But she was alone. Her blue eyes lowered in sadness, and yet no tears spilled. She had purged Galaxia of Chaos and defeated her ultimate enemy, but at what price?

"**I can grant you a choice.**" Came a voice.

Sailor Cosmos turned to the Cauldron, surprised to see a small being with fairy wings floating before her. "Who are you?" She asked.

"**I am the Guardian of the Cauldron." **She stated.** "For your deeds, I shall grant you a choice. You may choose to enter the Cauldron yourself and be reborn back on Earth. Or, you may continue to stay as you are and travel to another time and find what you have lost**."

Sailor Cosmos was confused. "What do you mean?"

The Guardian smiled. "**Your friends cannot be reborn, for they have given you their Star Seeds. However, your planet can be repaired and you can return to your family. You will remain as Sailor Cosmos, but you will only be called upon for true peril**."

"How can I gain what I have lost, if my friends cannot be reborn?" Cosmos asked.

The Cauldron took on a motherly tone. "**You have lost something from your past. It is not all as it seems. Your true love is still out there, waiting for you in the past**."

Sailor Cosmos sucked in a breath. Was it not Mamoru? Had she not seen her future with him, remembered a past with him?

"**The choice is yours**."

A soft, orange glow came from the Crystal at her chest. She could feel the energy of Venus as the love of her friends filled her heart. She thought it over for a long period of time, before turning to the Cauldron. "I wish to find what I have lost."

The fairy smiled and began to glow with a great pink light. Sailor Cosmos remembered no more.

88888888

**500 years in the past…**

The sun was beginning to set. Kagome and InuYasha were standing beside each other on a cliff overlooking the town of Edo, which would one day be the city of Tokyo. Kagome was finally happy; she had been able to return to the past to be with InuYasha and her friends. She and InuYasha were bound towards tomorrow.

InuYasha wrapped an arm around her waist, nuzzling her neck. He had placed his Courting mark on her earlier that day, and when they finally mated she would gain his life span. The two gazed happily into each other's eyes, merely enjoying being in each other's presence.

The night sky was suddenly blinding as a light forced the couple to cover their eyes. When they were able to look, fear gripped Kagome's heart. The glow was coming from the Bone Eater's well.

"That's some power." InuYasha growled. "Come on!" Kagome nodded as she climbed on his back.

They arrived just a couple minutes later, the glow still bright but no longer blinding. Miroku and Sango appeared, both ready for battle. Kagome was worried about Sango, who was holding Hiraikotsu. She had just recently given birth, after all. They must have left the three little ones with Kaede.

"What's going on?" Sango asked.

"Kami-sama…" Miroku stated as he pointed to the well.

Four pairs of eyes turned to the Well. The source of the glow was not only the Well, but the winged woman that was floating above it. She was clearly unconscious, and her silver hair floated around her as if she was in a breeze. Her white dress and gold ornaments were very familiar to Kagome, but she could not remember from where.

"Who is that?" InuYasha asked.

Suddenly, the glow ceased, and the woman was gently lowered to the ground. The group approached her slowly, quickly taking not of her injuries. "She's hurt!" Kagome stated as her healing instincts kicked in.

"I've never seen a demon like her." Sango stated as she lowered her boomerang. "But she has the mark of a royal on her forehead." The Taijiya pointed to the Eight-pointed star that was faintly glowing on the brow of the woman, and they watched as it changed into a golden, upturned crescent moon.

"We should get her to Kaede." Kagome stated as she knelt beside the woman, relieved to see that she was breathing. "She's injured pretty badly." Suddenly, the memory returned as she closely observed the mark on the woman's brow. "Oh my Kami!" Kagome exclaimed, standing up suddenly.

InuYasha drew the Tetsusaiga. "What is it?"

"It's Sailor Moon!" Kagome suddenly had stars in her eyes as she cheered. "It's really Sailor Moon!"

"Who?" Miroku asked as he used a finger to scratch the side of his head in confusion.

"She's the super hero that protects Japan!" She said. "She fights monsters and aliens!"

"Kagome, I though that you said there were no demons in your time?" Sango inquired. "What's an alien?"

"From what I could tell, no. However, these demons are different. They are aliens, which means they come from outer space. Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts protect us from them." Kagome's eyes filled with worry. "How did she get here?" The Miko turned to the Well. "I didn't think that it worked."

"Feh," InuYasha grumbled before replacing his sword at his side. "Let's just get her to Kaede." Mindful of her wings, the dog hanyou gently picked up the unconscious woman.

The feeling of being jostled caused Sailor Cosmos to open her eyes for a moment and gaze into a head of silver hair. "Taisho…"

InuYasha froze as the woman drifted off into unconsciousness once more. Had she just called him by his father's name? Who was this wench?

"InuYasha, come on!" Kagome called to her future Mate from beside Sango and Miroku. "She needs medical attention!"

88888888

SO? What do you all think? I hope that you all like it, and that I blended the two stories together well. Please let me know what you think! I would greatly appreciate any feedback. I have been wanting to do a Sailor Moon / InuYasha crossover for so long! I am so happy to finally be doing it.

Please review so I know what you think!

_~Sandreline_


	2. Once Upon a Midnight Weary

**The Heart of Two Moons**

**By: **_Sandreline_

I think I should clear a few things up. I was asked if Sesshomaru was going to have two arms. Yes - as I stated, this will take place after 'The Final Act', so Kagome has returned after three years and Sesshomaru has both arms and the sword of his own power. Rin is living with Kaede, etc. etc. If you haven't seen the last episode, go watch it! It's amazing... I cried.

_I cannot believe how popular this story is! Thank you everyone __so__ much for the wonderful words!_

Now, on to the story!

**Chapter 2: Once Upon a Midnight Weary**

Kagome was kneeling next to the futon they had set up for Sailor Moon. She had not seen the heroine in this form, so it must have happened after she left her home. She and Kaede had bandaged her up as best they could, but it was obvious that the warrior had been in an epic battle. The mark on her forehead constantly gave off a soft glow, which was the only indication that she would be alright.

Jinenji had made a special ointment for her burns, to which Kagome was grateful. The former guardian of the Skikon Jewel had found out that the medicinal hanyou had moved to their village with his mother while she was in high school. It made Kagome happy to know that the gentle giant was now living in a place were he would not be looked down upon or hurt simply because he was a half demon. In fact, the people of Edo rejoiced at his presence for they were now even healthier than before. Jinenji had been a great help with teaching Kagome what medicinal herbs could do what.

Sango came over with some tea, and offered Kagome the spare cup. "How is she?" Sango asked. After the two priestesses had taken care of the woman, Kagome had filled everyone in on what she knew. It would seem that Sango could connect with this warrior, for they had the same profession.

"I think she is getting better." Kagome answered, smiling as Rin came to join them.

"She's so pretty." Rin admired. "And her hair is just like Sesshomaru-sama's, but longer!"

The girls continued to talk as they watched over their patient, all of which InuYasha easily heard. He was sitting on the top of the hut, his mind whirling a mile a minute. This Sailor Moon girl had been conscious for a moment, and she had called him his father's name. How did this woman know his father? How old could she really be? If that was the case, _was _she a demon? She had wings and silver hair, after all. Those were not traits inherited by someone that was human.

"Oye, InuYasha." Miroku called to him from the ground.

"What?" The hanyou snapped.

"The girls want to see their Uncle Inu." Miroku smiled, each of his hands holding the hand of his and Sango's twin daughters. They were miniature versions of their mother, and just as spunky. He had a feeling that they were going to be a handful when they were older. His son was wrapped up on his back, taking a small nap.

"You mean they want to pull my ears." The silver haired man spoke as he landed before them without making a sound. The two girls cheered as they latched onto his legs, saying simple words to express their glee.

88888888

Totosai halted his hammer in mid-strike as a powerful energy washed over him. It was a familiar energy that he had not felt in almost five hundred years. The old blacksmith turned his head to gaze outside his home, his mind seeing the village that InuYasha called home. "It cannot be…" He spoke.

However, his thoughts were confirmed when just a moment later, a familiar flea demon began to dance around on his shoulder. "Totosai!" His tiny voice cried out.

"Myoga, could it be?" He spoke, his round eyes becoming even more round as he stared off into the distance.

"We must go see!" The flea danced. "Surely Sesshomaru-sama has felt the energy, and will go to investigate!"

"No, he should be in China by now," Totosai muttered. "But Lady Inukimi would have felt it." He turned to look at the little demon. "You know how close she was with their royalty."

"Then we must go at once!" Myoga cried again.

88888888

Pain.

That was the only comprehension that Serenity could make in her current state. Her body felt like she was hit by a bus, though that should have been expected considering the battle she endured.

However, she distinctly remembered having burns as well. She could not feel them at all now. She also could tell that the major cuts on her body were already healed thanks to her Crystal, but they were wrapped in bandages nonetheless.

Ever so slowly, she opened her eyes. It was dark, but there was light coming somewhere from behind her. Her eyes closed again, and she could hear the faint sparking embers of a fire. Slowly, she opened her eyes once more. Where was she?

"You're awake!" A feminine voice spoke. A blurry image appeared in her vision and the familiar garb of a miko sparked her to speak.

"Rei?" Her voice was dry and course as she spoke, so it sounded more like 'reh'. She must have been out for awhile.

"I have some water!" A cheerful young voice spoke. Serenity blinked a few times as she tried to clear her vision. A little girl in a purple kimono pressed a cup to her lips. Serenity drank it eagerly, and when it was empty she looked around.

"Where am I?" She spoke slowly, though her voice was now more like normal.

"You're in Sengoku Jidai, Sailor Moon." Spoke the miko that she had mistake as one of her best friends. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." She answered. Her eyes roamed her body, finding a large kimono was covering her form as if it was a blanket. She tried to sit up, but winced at the pain in her wings. Realizing it would be much more comfortable if they were gone, she mentally willed them away.

Several pairs of eyes watched in awe as the angel wings on the woman's back glowed silver before they disappeared from sight. Now, without the added weight on her back, she was able to sit up more easily. Sitting up as the kimono covered her legs, she turned once more to the miko though she still had to lean on her hand for support. "You know who I am?"

The miko looked as if she was the same age as Serenity herself, and she smiled brightly and nodded. "I do!" She gave a pause as she tilted her head slightly to the side. "Though you look different now."

"In this form, I am Sailor Cosmos." She spoke as her blue eyes began to look around. She was in a wooden hut, and as she already guessed there was a fire in the middle of the room. She began to look around the room at the pairs of eyes that were observing her. Aside from the miko there was also the little girl that had given her the water. She was wearing a purple kimono and gazing up at Serenity with admiration in her brown eyes. Serenity felt her heart soften at the reminder of the child she lost, and gave the girl a warm smile that was eagerly returned.

Next she met the brown gaze of a woman slightly older than herself with whom she assumed was her family. She was pretty, and holding a newborn baby boy. There were two baby girls next to her, and a man in the purple robes of a monk sitting beside them who must have been their father. Next, she met the concerned gaze of an elderly woman also wearing miko robes. She was sitting before a large kettle that was giving off an aroma that had Serenity's stomach rumbling in anticipation.

The next occupant greeted her with a calculating golden glare –gold? Serenity took a moment to observe the man. He was wearing red robes and was holding a sword, though that is not what caught her attention. Aside from having gold eyes his long hair was very white and accompanying the top of his head were twitching dog ears.

"Did you say I was in the Feudal Era?" She asked softly as her blue eyes widened.

"Yes."

Serenity's last thought as her mind turned black once more was that she was really staring to hate time travel.

Kagome and Rin were able to somewhat catch the unconscious woman, moving her to be more comfortable on the futon once more. "Well that was interesting." Miroku spoke up. The energy he felt when she made her wings disappear was a power more pure than even Kagome's or Kikyo's. Perhaps she was an angel sent down from heaven?

"Ye should check the lass' wounds again." Kaede advised as she began to fill up bowls of food for the group.

Kagome nodded as she allowed Rin to help her. The small girl gave a gasp as she removed a bloody bandage from the silver-haired woman's arm that had been bleeding pretty badly. "It's gone!"

"What is?" Sango asked.

"Her wound is gone!" Rin exclaimed again, gently lifting the limb to show the others.

Kaede moved over to join them as Kagome's actions confirmed that the open wounds were indeed gone. In fact, all of her wounds were gone, and the burns from before were covered with new pink-tinted skin. The entire group was in shock. "Are you sure she's not a demon, Kagome?" InuYasha asked. He would not have been able to heal from such wounds so quickly, that much he knew. Her scent was clean, and lacked the slowly scent of death that humans did.

"Yes, I am sure." She said.

"What about this mark on her forehead?" Sango pointed out once more. "It used to be a star with many different colors, and now it is a moon."

"Ye will just have to wait for the girl to awaken." Kaede told the group. "Come, it is time to eat."

88888888

There were clouds floating high above the sky that were said to house the most magnificent palace one could lay eyes on. And true to the rumors, there was indeed such a palace. It belonged to Lady Inukimi, the former Mate to the late Inu No Taisho.

Her golden eyes were accented by a single jagged maroon stripe on each cheek and eyelid. A perfectly shaped blue crescent moon adorned her brow as the dog demon sat regally on her dais. She was fiddling the Mediou medallion that her late Mate had given to her as she felt the energy surround her.

For a moment, the powerful female allowed her eyes to close as they basked in the pureness of the power that erupted from a location not too far from her own. The coy woman slowly opened her eyes, feeling them water slightly at the memory of a fallen kingdom, and the loss of the one being that her son loved.

Lining the room and the palace alike were demon guards draped in green uniforms. Turning to her General, she gave a nod to signal her permission for her palace in the clouds to move closer to the energy. This was worthy of her attention.

88888888

The next time that Serenity found herself awake, the wooden hut that she was temporarily housed in was completely black and silent. She was lying below an open window, which allowed the light from her home to land on her and give her strength. When she turned her head to the side, she saw the dying embers were still glowing with a slight fire inside of them. Everyone must have gone to bed. She moved to sit up, hoping to quench her thirst and hungry.

"You shouldn't move."

She jumped slightly, turning to face the unknown voice, her crescent moon flaring in light in her defense. The suddenly alert blue eyes landed on the same uncaring golden gaze as before. It looked as if he had not moved since earlier, and without meaning to her eyes traveled up to land on his twitching ears once more.

InuYasha wrinkled his nose as he flashed his fangs. "Do you have a problem?"

She blushed slightly, and shook her head. "What are you?"

"What are _you_?" He immaturely replied.

"InuYasha," Kagome let out a sigh. She had been in a light sleep, and had woken up when she heard the commotion. Removing the blanket from her, Kagome sat up to look over at their guest. "How are you feeling Sailor Moon?"

She smiled softly at her caretaker. "A small headache, but otherwise I am just fine. Thank you." She looked at the silver haired man once more, before continuing. "How do you know me?"

"I'm from Tokyo." The miko responded. "I'm Kagome. I'm nice to meet you."

"Thank you for taking care of me. I'm curious though, if you are from Tokyo, what are you doing in the Feudal era?" Was Kagome perhaps from Pluto and had inherited the ability to time travel?

"It's a long story." Kagome began. "You need your rest."

Sailor Cosmos gave a playful smirk. "If I could have some food and something to drink, I will be perfectly fine."

Kagome smiled as she moved to heat up some leftovers before she launched into a story that spanned almost four years long. InuYasha kept a questioning gaze on the silver haired woman the entire time.

88888888

So there was chapter two! I was going to make it longer, but I am starving. I hope that you are all still enjoying it! Thank you again for all the words of support!

~_Sandreline _


	3. Mother May I

**The Heart of Two Moons**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I cannot believe the wonderful words that I am receiving for this story! Thank you all so very much!

**Chicwa88: **(_Any anyone else that is wondering where to find the final season of InuYasha…_) I would recommend going to "Lets watch something" dot com. You can look it up there. It's a website that I use daily, so you do not need to worry about paying or viruses or anything. It's a site where you can watch movies and TV shows for free in great quality. For watching "InuYasha, the Final Act", I would use the Veoh links. Enjoy!

Thank you again everyone! Here's chapter 3!

**Chapter 3: Mother May I**

Sailor Cosmos looked down into the cup of tea in her hands. Her caretakers had been through a perilous journey of their own that had only ended recently. Over the course of the story that had begun almost fifty-five years from the present date, the other residents who she had met earlier joined them. Each added their own spin on the story, and Serenity learned more about the group that had helped her, and the terrible circumstances that joined the band of friends together.

However, Serenity could not help but feel a slightly spiteful. Why were they all able to find happiness, and yet she was left alone and in pain? The Lunarian quickly shook these minds from her thoughts. Chaos seemed to have left an impression on her, and she would not allow herself to wallow when they deserved the happiness they had worked so hard for. "You have been through quite a journey, I must admit." She told them. "I am happy that all of you have achieved your dreams."

"Sailor Moon," Kagome began before she was interrupted.

"Please, call me Serenity."

"Serenity," Kagome corrected after a moment. "Where are the other Sailor Scouts?" She asked. All eyes turned to the silver haired woman. "How did you get so injured?"

Sailor Cosmos returned her gaze to her tea cup once more. After a moment, she placed it down on the ground. "I don't think I can talk about it, not yet." She answered. "I can barely control my emotions at the moment." Hesitantly, she lifted a hand to the golden broach on the bow of her uniform. "You trusted me enough to share your story," She continued, releasing the clasp and holding out the locket for their view, "so perhaps I can share with you my own."

The golden locket began to glow softly as the top lifted off. The pure power that was coming from the piece of jewelry (that Miroku wagered would cost the Emperor of Japan years of income) was so pure and strong, the pain from the past several years seemed to be purged from everyone's souls and hearts.

"This power…" Kaede said with a blissful sigh in her tone.

"This is the Silver Crystal, a jewel that only the royal lineage of the Moon can hold." Serenity informed them. "I cannot speak of my past, but I can show you."

A soft glow filled the wooden hut as everyone's eyes glazed over.

88888888

Pain.

Again.

Serenity let out a moan as she slowly sat up, holding a hand to her forehead. "I think I over did it…"

"Of course you did, dumbass!" InuYasha snapped.

Rin was sitting at Serenity's side, and once the silver-haired woman was able to sit up on her own, Rin moved herself to curl into the woman's side. She was so strong, just like Sesshomaru-sama! Rin felt a deep connection to the woman, especially after everything they now knew.

The glow from the crystal had allowed everyone to see Serenity's past as if they were there beside her. The group of former Shard Hunters found themselves grateful that the only enemy they had known was Naraku. He, at least, was not a being that could traverse the galaxy, nor was he powerful enough to destroy planets.

However, a moment after the group had been brought out from the memories, the dying glow of the crystal showed the fainting form of Serenity. As her eyes closed, the white gown on her dissolved into ribbons, changing instead into a sundress.

While Kagome and Sango checked Serenity over for further injuries, InuYasha left the hut. He, of all beings, knew what it was like to loose everyone you loved. He could sympathize with the woman. There was just something about her that drew you to her, and he knew the others were feeling the same. Huh, and he thought that Kagome was the only one to have that ability. Feh.

"How long was I asleep?" Serenity asked.

"Almost a whole day." Sango answered.

"Are you feeling better, Princess?" Miroku asked from across the fire pit.

"Please, no need to call me that." Serenity insisted.

"Can I get you anything, Serenity-sama?" Rin asked.

"Food." Serenity stated after a rumbling in her stomach. "Lots of food."

88888888

Serenity was finally able to convince a very worried Kagome the next day that she was more than fit enough to get up and leave. The Lunarian couldn't stand to stay in bed one more moment. So, with the entire group walking alongside her, she was able to get her first glimpse of the outside of Kaede's hut.

The Feudal era was beautiful, and the paintings that she had seen in history class could not do it justice. The moment she stepped outside she took a deep breath. The air was so clean and fresh that she doubted she would be able to breath in Tokyo ever again.

"Is there a market? I'm getting hungry." Serenity stated as she just let her feet lead her where they may.

"Did you see how much you ate this morning?" InuYasha snorted.

"You hardly have room to talk, InuYasha." Miroku spoke up.

"Feh." The hanyou snapped as he folded his arms into his haori sleeves.

Kagome and Sango giggled slightly as the group made their way along the dirt streets.

"Can I see the Bone Eater's Well?" Serenity suddenly asked, turning looking over at Kagome.

"Oh, sure." Kagome smiled.

Serenity smiled. Perhaps, if she could get the Well to cooperate with her, then she could get it to work again with Pluto's powers. Kagome took care of her injuries, it was the least the silver-haired woman could do. She was sure that Kagome's family missed her as much as Kagome missed them. Hopefully, Serenity could get the Well to work as it did before.

InuYasha and Kagome walked in front of the small group, leading the way to the Well. Sango and her husband Miroku walked behind her, Sango holding the little boy and the two girls holding their father's hands. Serenity walked in the middle of the group with Rin beside her. The young girl was so adorable with her lopsided ponytail and wide eyes. Serenity smiled down at her, which caused Rin to smile brightly.

Serenity's heart skipped a beat when the smaller hand slipped into her own. For a moment, the image of Rini entered her mind in Rin's place. The little girl's face was blushing slightly as she looked ahead, clearly not sure if her action would be accepted. Giving Rin's hand a small squeeze, they walked hand-in-hand towards the Bone Eater's Well.

The scenery was so beautiful. Kagome made a stop here and there to gather an herb under the watchful eye of InuYasha. Serenity thought it was cute how the half-demon would let out a frustrated breath, yet his eyes shown with a hint of pride.

Serenity looked over her shoulder to Sango, watching out of the corner of her eye as the small family interacted. They were happy, and the loving looks that the Demon Slayer and the Monk shared made her heart ping with longing.

"There is it!" Rin cheered out, using her free hand to point to the clearing. Plush green grass surrounded the gray, battered wood. Serenity found herself wanting to take off her sandals and feel it squish beneath her toes. Having reached the Well, Sango and Miroku stated they would return to the village to put the little ones down for a nap.

Rin pulled her to the wooden figure, standing beside Kagome. The miko placed a loving hand on the wood as if it was a dear friend as she glanced down into the dark depths. Closing her eyes for a moment, she sent a prayer to her family in the future.

Serenity observed her new friend's behavior and felt her longing. When she mimicked Kagome's actions, it was not to send a prayer. She called on her power, and that of her friend's. Any trace of ability to send the miko and hanyou through time freely was gone; however, there was still plenty of magic left in the well. It was quite interesting, sorting through the magic strands as she tried to find the right one.

88888888

Gold eyes opened slightly from their resting position. The power that was floating in the air caused the demon to give a purring sound. Gold gave way to maroon as demonic energy surrounded the demon as the transformation began.

88888888

All but Rin took a step back as Serenity shifted once more into her uniform. Still holding the pre-teen's hand, she smiled down at the brown eyes that were twinkling at her. Sailor Cosmos lifted her free hand in the air to summon her staff, which appeared from thin air in a glimmering light.

With the staff still raised in the air, she summoned the power of Pluto. The staff began to glow magenta as the top began to shift into the form of a key. "Chronos, God of Time, show me the way." She stated as the crescent moon changed once more into an eight-pointed star. "I, Serenity, command you to open the Gates."

InuYasha pulled Kagome against him as the Well began to glow also. They watched with curious wide eyes at what Sailor Cosmos was doing. "Grant me your powers, disperse the wards," Cosmos continued while moving her staff over the Well. "… and do my bidding. Garnet Rod!"

The glow from the staff and the well blended together for a moment before it dispersed. Sailor Cosmos lowered her staff, willing it away as she placed her now free hand on the lip of the Well once more. This time, she was able to easily feel the current of power that would allow Kagome and InuYasha free access to her home.

With a warm smile, Cosmos turned to Serenity. "The Well is now at your disposal."

Rin held her hand tighter as Kagome clutched to InuYasha's arm. "You mean…" At Sailor Cosmos' nod, the recent high school graduate squealed and tackled the silver-haired woman in a hug. This caused Kagome, Cosmos, and Rin to burst out laughing. "Thank you thank you thank you!" Kagome cried out over and over.

"It is how I can show you my gratitude." Sailor Cosmos replied with a smile.

InuYasha crossed his arms, slipping them into the sleeves of his haori once more. Kagome would remain in this time, but at least now would be able to see her family when she chose to. However, he was still left in the dark as to why she called him by his father's name.

Dog ears twitch as he became lost in thought, his eyes watching the three females sitting beside the well and laughing. From what she had shown them, she had died about five hundred years in his past, and while she was alive she had not been to Earth. So how would she have known what his father looked liked?

It was his nose that twitched this time as a wave of power washed over the group. It was a strange scent, yet it carried the faintest scent of familiarity. "Get behind me!" InuYasha ordered the girls. "There's something coming!"

"What?" Sailor Cosmos asked, looking around. She couldn't feel anything.

Kagome, however, could. "It's moving fast!" She stated, picking up Rin and rushing to InuYasha's side. The Hanyou already had the Tetsusaiga pulled out and ready, his eyes on the sky above them.

At first glance, he thought that Sesshomaru had lost some serious weight. However, the large white dog that was flying in the sky could not have been his brother. It was smaller in size and feminine, and while it had the same moon on its brow it did not have the same markings on the cheeks.

"It's the Lady Mother!" Rin cried out as the giant dog flew straight for them. When the four paws landed on the ground, Sailor Cosmos was barely able to keep her footing. She had moved to the other side of InuYasha, fear creeping into her chest as red eyes landed directly at her. The white beast tilted its head back and let out a howl before those red eyes found her again.

"Who the fuck is this?" InuYasha growled.

"Watch your language in front of Rin!" Kagome chided.

"That's Sesshomaru-sama's mother!" Rin told her 'uncle'.

"Sesshomaru's mother?" Kagome asked in shock as she looked at the large dog. Its red eyes were still on Serenity, which caused the miko to worry slightly. Sesshomaru's mother did not look very happy.

"Well what the hell is she doing here?" InuYasha snapped, pointing at the beast with his sword.

Demonic energy swirled around the giant dog, hiding its form as it seemed to shrink in size. When it cleared, a very regal looking lady stood just two feet before Sailor Cosmos. Now in a more human form, InuYasha and Kagome couldn't doubt the woman's identity. The woman's silver hair was tied back in pony tails, which ran down to her mid back. She worse several layers of an expensive kimono, added with a gold medallion around her neck that held a jewel in its center. Twin tails wrapped around her shoulder's as she stared at Serenity with calculating eyes.

Lady Inukimi was very much aware that the bastard son of her late Mate was in her presence, but at the moment that was not worthy of her attention. No. Instead, she inhaled the scent of the female before her that so greatly resembled that of the Moon Princess her son was to Mate.

"And who are you, little human?" Inukimi asked with an unreadable face.

"Perhaps you should introduce yourself first, considering your rather rude and abrupt arrival." The Lunarian countered. She could not understand why, but there was something in her mind that was telling her that she should recognize this female before her. Something that was causing her a great headache, and no relief of memory.

"Hmm." The female said as she began to circle the female. She held the pure scent of a Lunarian, and held a remarkable resemblance to the Princess that she was so well acquainted with. However, Lady Inukimi was well aware of the horrid events that had transpired on the Moon five hundred years ago, and that everything was destroyed. The Western Lands had officially grieved for a decade over the loss of such a glorious kingdom, though the ruling family grieved even longer over the loss of a friend; and in the case of her son, a Mate.

"I wonder: are you truly her, or a very good imposter?" The female demon asked with a playful tone. "Of course, if you were an imposter I would have no choice but to kill you."

InuYasha gave a growl, stepping forward to place himself between the women. "You will not touch her!"

Lady Inukimi's eyes lowered slightly in anger at the sight of the half breed standing so brashly before her. "Mind your manners, half breed." She ordered. "You shall not disrespect this Inukimi so, even if you do look like this one's deceased Mate."

InuYasha growled once more, earning him a glare that showed him just who Sesshomaru took after more. Lifting the Tetsusaiga, he pointed it at her. "Get out of here before I slice an arm off of you, too."

The lady's eyes flashed maroon. "You dare threaten this Inukimi, pup?"

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried out.

Rin ran over to stand before her Lord's mother, giving a bow. "Please, my lady!" Rin cried. "Please, pardon Lord InuYasha."

Inukimi's eyes softened as she glanced at her son's ward. "Hmm." The demon purred at the small human pup. Choosing to ignore the interruption, she turned gold eyes to the confused gaze of the silver-haired woman once more. The royal mark on her brow was incorrect, and the Moon Princess would never have become a Sailor Senshi. However… Inukimi's eyes landed on the glowing broach that rested on the woman's chest. The power that was coming from that locket was too familiar to deny, and only a descendent of the royal family could use that gem.

Without warning, demonic energy rushed over the group. Serenity grabbed Rin and pulled Rin's back to her chest, before turning and covering the girl from flying dirt and a possible attack. After a moment, the dirt settled down. Sesshomaru's mother had once again transformed into a large dog and had taken to the air. Sailor Cosmos met red eyes once more before the beast rose up into the clouds with a territorial howl.

"What was that?" InuYasha snapped out, sheathing his sword back at his side.

"The Lady Mother is very playful." Rin said with a smile.

"But she seemed to know Serenity…sort of…" Kagome said as she turned worried eyes over to the Moon Princess.

Sailor Cosmos had her head tilted back as she looked up at the clouds where the large dog demon had disappeared. Her eyes were furrowed in confusion as she mentally replayed the interaction several times. Was Kagome right? Did she somehow know the lady demon? Why couldn't she remember?

"Serenity-sama," Rin spoke up, placing her hand once more in her own. The Moon Princess looked down at the little girl's bright smile. "I think she likes you."

"That was liking?" She asked, her voice lifting in pitch slightly as she shifted back into her sundress.

"Feh." InuYasha said. "Let's get back to the village before you attract any more trouble."

"Come on, Rin." Kagome said. "I bet Kaede will need help with lunch."

The small group began their way back, Rin still holding Serenity's hand. As they walked, Rin began to sing, swinging their joined hand back and forth. She was not sure who Jaken was, but she was very glad she was not him!

88888888

So there is chapter three! I hope I was able to appease some of you. Remember, as stated in the first chapter, Sesshomaru is in China at the moment, but you never know when he will return!

Haha. Thank you for reading!

~_Sandreline_


	4. Getting to Know All About You

**The Heart of Two Moons**

**By: **_Sandreline_

I am so happy that this story is so well received! Thank you all so much for your kind words and support. I promise that I will do my best to keep it up.

If any of you happen to be Star Craft fans, then I implore you to go to my boyfriend's page and read his story. Rest assured he is of great talent and a wonderful writer, so you will not be disappointed. **JamesPhilipson** is listed under my favorite authors, so he will be easy to find.

If you like reading Sailor Moon crossovers, I have several. I cannot help it – it is just the perfect story to blend so well with others! So if you wish, please go read those too.

I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

**Chapter 4: Getting to Know You, Getting to Know All About You**

"Serenity," Kagome began. She, InuYasha, and Rin had just finished their meal with Kaede. When she had the woman's attention, she continued. "Would you like to come to the hot springs with me for a bath?"

Dark blue eyes widened in glee. "Yes!" She cried out, standing quickly.

Kagome let out a laugh as InuYasha huffed. "I'm going to go make sure the bastard's mother is gone." The hanyou grumbled as he left the hut. Kagome was too excited to be going for a bath to even correct him on his language in front of Rin.

"Come, child. Let us go check on Sango and the condition of her new babe." Kaede told Rin as she moved to leave the hut as well.

Rin nodded before moving to wrap her arms around Serenity's waist in a hug, much to the Lunarian's surprise. It lasted all of a moment before her eyes softened as she returned the hug. "I'll see you soon, Serenity-sama!" Rin cheered as she followed her mentor out of the wooden hut.

Kagome smiled, picking up her bathing supplies and leading Serenity out of the hut themselves and down the dirt street. "Rin seems to have warmed up to you rather quickly."

"Yes, she did." Serenity agreed. She ignored the pang in her heart as she remembered her lost future, and the little girl that she loved. "She is a very sweet girl."

"It's surprising, considering who her father figure is." Kagome giggled.

Remembering the story that Kagome had told her just yesterday, Serenity kept her senses on alert. There were so many energies around them; most were human, but she could feel demonic swirls in the distance, and she would not let herself be caught unaware again. "You said that he is InuYasha's older brother?"

"Yes." Kagome nodded. "Sesshomaru-onii-san is a very strong demon, but he takes pride in not investing himself emotionally in anything. It was a great shock to find that he had taken care of Rin for several years."

Serenity felt the pricking sensation return to her mind at the name, but she chose to ignore it as she tilted her head slightly to the side. "Out of curiosity; if the two brother's hate each other so much, why would you call him big brother?"

Kagome let out a laugh. "It's mostly out of respect. If it wasn't for Sesshomaru, we would not have survived the battle with Naraku. Not to mention that despite what InuYasha believes, it is obvious that Sesshomaru cares for InuYasha- even if he has a strange way of showing it." The miko let out a sigh on contentment as they walked through a thin part of the woods to the hot spring. At Kagome's request, the villagers had built walls around it and through it, to allow privacy for females and males alike to use it at their leisure. However, due to the period's views on bathing, it was no real surprise that it was pretty much the miko's private hot spring.

Serenity let out a small hum of appreciation as she and Kagome began to disrobe. Kagome was in the springs first, having been able to tie her hair up in a simple bun. Serenity, on the other hand, took a few minutes longer to fix her hair so it would be out of the way. As the Lunarian sunk into the warm waters, she let out a sigh of contentment. "This is amazing."

"Tell me about it." Kagome echoed as both women leaded back to rest their heads on some rocks.

Getting back to their previous conversation, Serenity spoke, although she continued to leave her eyes closed in relaxation. "You said that Sesshomaru has strange ways of showing affection?"

"Yeah." Kagome had her own eyes closed as well, and both their voices were softer in contentment. "I first noticed it when InuYasha learned the truth about Tetsusaiga. The sword has the power to keep his demon blood in balance with his human blood, so he does not loose control. Sesshomaru often coveted the sword, believing himself to be cheated out of his inheritance." Kagome gave a paused as she slipped another inch into the water. "When he found out the sword kept InuYasha from giving into his demon blood, he no longer tried to possess it."

Serenity gave a frown as the prickling sensation escalated. "I thought you said that Sesshomaru could not even touch the sword."

"True." Kagome added. "There are other examples, though."

"Like?"

It was Kagome's turn to furrow her eyebrows. "Sesshomaru used to be adamant about trying to kill InuYasha, but I've seen him in action. If Sesshomaru wants something dead, then it's dead. It makes me think that all the times he would fight InuYasha, he was really teaching him how to be a better warrior."

"From what you told me, it wouldn't surprise me if Sesshomaru was the strongest demon alive." Serenity added, giving a groan of frustration as she began to get a headache.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked over to her friend. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I think I just am getting a headache from all of this." Serenity lied. When she turned to face Kagome, the miko let out a small gasp. "What?" The Lunarian asked.

"What's that mark on your neck?" Kagome asked gently.

"This?" Serenity raised her hand to the left side of her neck. "It's a birth mark. I've always had it."

Kagome's eyes widened. She had been around demons for years, and knew what a Mating Mark looked like. She had her own from InuYasha; it was a small crescent moon on her neck.

However, the mark on Serenity's looked exactly like the crescent moon that was on Sesshomaru's brow.

"It's pretty." Kagome stated as she could not find it in herself to take her eyes off the blue mark.

"Yeah, I guess I got lucky." Serenity stated. "Most people don't have pretty birth marks. I think it has something to do with my Lunarian heritage."

"You mean you don't know?" Kagome asked, her voice rising slightly.

Serenity looked at her new friend with a curious gaze. "No." After a pause, she continued. "In all honesty, my memories of the Silver Millennium are still a little fuzzy. There are some parts I remember with crystal clear clarity, but other parts I either cannot remember at all, or they are… blurry."

"At least you remember your past life." Kagome decided to change the subject. "I don't remember anything about being Kikyo."

"That could be a blessing, you know." Serenity offered a supporting smile.

"Ha-ha, true." Kagome agreed. "Just thinking about the past InuYasha is enough to make me not want to remember. He was even more brash and crude then he is now!"

The hot springs were filled with the sound of laughter as the two friends bonded while enjoying a good soak.

88888888

In the clouds up above, Lady InuKimi let a smile stretch across her face. She had seen it for herself: both the Moon Crystal and the mark on her shoulder. Oh, what joyous news! Things were really taking an interesting turn.

Not only was the Moon Princess alive and well, but she was in Japan. In the Western Lands to be exact! She was also unfortunately in the sullied presence of the bastard half-breed of her late Mate's, but she was here nonetheless.

Oh, the joys she would get from torturing her son! Finally the icicle that was shoved up his ass would be removed. "Tomoyo!" The Lady Mother called out.

"Yes, my liege?" The young demoness answered.

"Send word to China that my son is to return home immediately. There is a great matter of importance that requires his attention." InuKimi purred.

"Yes, my Lady." The demoness bowed and took her leave to do the Lady's will.

The Inu Matron leaned back in her chair once more. For now, she would simply keep watch over the Moon Princess. She would keep her safe until Sesshomaru arrived. The Moon Queen had been a dear friend of the Lady Mother's, and InuKimi had often viewed the pup as one of her own. She could not have been happier when her stubborn son finally Marked the Lunar Princess.

Then the Silver Millennium was attacked, and there was nothing they could have done.

The Western Lands were fighting Ryuukotsei of the North at their borders, and in the Western Citadel she was fighting the infidelity of her Mate.

Golden eyes softened minutely in sadness. Yes their Mating had been arranged, but that did not matter to InuKimi. She had fallen in love with InuTaisho on her debut to society, and she had thought that he had loved her in return.

She should have known better. Her Mate had cared for her, yes, and that had given them a wonderful Mating. However, InuTaisho's love had been for that human woman.

InuKimi gave a small growl, refusing to think of the betrayal anymore. No. The Lady Mother would look over the Moon Princess for now, and ensure that she was safe. Her son would be reunited with his Mate; and not only would the Western Lands gain powerful heirs from the union, but be in control of the most powerful alliance in existence.

Yes, this was more than worthy of her time and effort.

88888888

Serenity looked over her shoulder once more.

"Are ye alright, child?" Kaede asked her.

Serenity looked up at the older miko, giving a small smile. "Yes, I just have the strangest feeling that I am being watched lately."

Kaede offered a reassuring smile. "I would not let it effect ye; it may only be the villagers admiring yer hair."

Serenity laughed and nodded, returning her attention to the herbs before her. She was helping Kagome and Rin collect the medicinal herbs for Kaede, since many were used on her. She was currently sitting beside the large but gentle Jinenji. She was getting a little worried about him, since his face was bright red, but Rin assured her it was because Jinenji thought she was beautiful, which only made the horse hanyou blush harder. She was learning a lot from the gentle giant, who was happy to help her. Rin had told the medicine maker about Serenity when he wondered why she smelled different than humans and demons. Serenity though it was adorable when he told her he always thought the prettiest thing in the sky was the Moon.

"All done over here!" Kagome smiled as she stood with a basket full of herbs.

"Me too!" Rin added with a smile. "And I picked some fruits to go with our stew for tonight."

"Wonderful." Kaede smiled. "Come, we stall start it now."

As the two left, Kagome went to join Serenity and Jinenji. "How are things going over here?" The miko asked.

"Great! Jinenji really knows his stuff." Serenity smiled.

Jinenji blushed more and continued to pull leaves. The half demon was lost in thought over the woman from another planet. She was just as kind to him as Kagome was, but if possible she had an even brighter glow around her. Jinenji had inherited the trait from his father; he could see the glow of auras of those around him, and in his case allow it to shine. Serenity had the same talent, and he knew that sometimes even the humans could see it. It was almost as if all the confidence in himself had drained away; he felt that he was not good enough to be in her presence.

"Jinenji, I would stop that train of thought if I were you." Serenity told him in her soothing voice. Looking up from the plants, she smiled warmly.

"Can you… hear what I am thinking?" He asked. Anything was possible, after all.

Her smile was blinding. "No, I just had a feeling. I make friends with whoever I choose." Turning back to picking the herbs, she continued. "Kagome told me that you have come a long way since she first met you. You shouldn't let your childhood fears get in the way after all that you accomplished." Glancing up, she gave him another smile. Kagome added one of her own as she watched the two. She was so happy that Serenity wasn't scared of the gentle giant.

Jinenji felt his entire unease slide off his form as the blush disappeared. His wide blue eyes glowed for a moment before he offered a small smile of his own, and nodded his head.

Just like that, he had another friend.

88888888

Serenity was laying on her futon in Kaede's hut as she stared up at the ceiling. It was the dead of night, and a cool wind kept the inside of the hut feeling wonderful. However, Serenity wanted to be outside.

"Rin," She whispered.

"Yes, Serenity-sama?" The young girl answered in a whisper of her own.

The Lunarian smiled as she sat up, placing a finger over her lips while giving a wink to Rin and motioning for her to follow. With a bright smile, Rin slowly got up from her own futon. They did not wish to wake up Kaede, after all. The older woman needed her sleep.

They were easily able to step outside, smiling as Serenity offered Rin her hand. They remained silent until they broke free from the huts and make their way to a small field of flowers and soft grass. Serenity was glad that InuYasha and Kagome's hut was in the opposite direction near Sango and Miroku's: she was positive that either Kilala or InuYasha would alert the others that they were outside without protection.

Ha! Serenity shook her head as she remembered InuYasha's words. Despite having seen her memories, he took on an older brother role and wouldn't let her be somewhere without supervision. As if she needed protection – please!

Rin giggled as they reached the flowers, and she quickly put together a small bouquet. "Why were you not sleeping, Serenity-sama?" The small girl asked as she returned to the woman's side.

Serenity smiled. "I am from the Moon, which means I am a creature of the night." She answered, pointing to the crescent moon on her forehead, which glowed faintly. "Why do you think it's so hard to wake me up in the mornig?" The girl gave a small giggle. Taking Rin's hand, Serenity moved them to the small hill and motioned for the girl to lie beside her, looking up at the stars. The difference that five hundred years made was incredible; the stars were so many and so bright that Serenity almost thought she was back on the Moon and looking out her balcony. "Why are you always up so late, Rin?" She asked.

"I guess I became a creature of the night, too." Rin smiled. She had finally stopped speaking of herself in the third person just a year ago, when Sesshomaru brought her to stay with Kaede. "Sesshomaru-sama is so strong that he almost never needs to sleep. I just developed a habit."

Serenity smiled softly. "You seem to admire your Sesshomaru-sama a lot."

"He is the best!" Rin cheered as her brown eyes sparkled. "He is the strongest, most noble demon out there! He is a wonderful leader, too! He took very good care of me, and still does. This is a new kimono!" She said while holding up an arm to show the purple-patterned fabric.

"It's beautiful." Serenity smiled.

"Everything that has to do with Sesshomaru-sama is." Rin beamed.

Serenity laughed. There seemed to be a few different views on this Sesshomaru person. She found herself becoming interested in meeting him to see who was most accurate. "Rin, did you know that if you look enough, you can see the stars form images in the sky?" She asked.

"Really?" Rin wondered as she turned to her to look at the older woman. "Kagome-sama said that you could do that with clouds."

Serenity smiled and lifted a pale hand, her skin bare since she was wearing her sun dress at this time. "Yes. See that bright star there, the one that is bigger than the others?" She asked.

"Yes!" Rin cheered.

"That is the North Star. Not only does it always point north, but watch this." Scooting the last few inches, she curled around Rin's side and took the small girl's hand with her own. Lifting it towards the sky, she moved it to show Rin the constellation. "It also is the point for the picture known as the 'Big Dipper'."

Rin's eyes sparkled brightly. "That's so cool!" Inwardly, Rin's heart was beating faster. Is this what it was like to have a mom? To spend time learning what she had to teach you, and enjoying simple company?

Serenity giggled softly. "Yup." With a warm smile, she felt her loneliness slowly be filled. No one could replace Rini, but Rin was beginning to make her own place in her heart. "Those three stars there? They form a straight line called Orion's belt, and if you look here, you can see the rest of Orion…"

Rin and Serenity giggled softly as they bonded over the stars and questions, and all under the watchful eyes of the Lady Mother.

88888888

So, what do you all think? I hope this was enough to satisfy your appetites for now. I promise Sesshomaru will be making his entrance soon! ^_~ You'll just have to keep reading to find out when.

Thank you all so much for reading, and please review!

~_Sandreline_


	5. Hn

**The Heart of Two Moons**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone!

Wow, this story is really popular! I guess that is to be expected when you combine the two most popular animes in the world. Thank you all so much for your wonderful praise and kind words! I hope that I can continue to please you!

**Chapter 5: Hn**

If Sesshomaru was any less of a demon, he would have found himself sleeping at the table. Truly the Chinese demons could not be this incompetent. They called their lands the center of the world… Hn. If he was any less of a demon, he would not honor the alliances and take over most of the lands as his own.

"Lord Jiang Li," Lord Shen Nung, "What solution do you present?" Sesshomaru turned bored eyes towards the demon at the head of the table. Their host was Shen Nung, a panda demon of rather round quality. He was the most influential of the Chinese demons, seeing as he had the most land and wealth. However, he was a very passive demon as well, preferring to laze about all day.

Lord Jiang Li, however, was a different matter. The dragon demon had red skin and beady green eyes. He had demanded they summon the Japanese demon, Lord Sesshomaru, to account for his half-brother murdering of his dragon cousin, Ryuukotsei. It had been an ongoing attempt on the Chinese demon's end for nearly five hundred years, since his father first sealed the dragon. The first time this petty Council met, there were near a hundred demons from both sides attending. Presently, there were less than ten. It had been made obvious that the Taisho line had been defending their own matters, and that Jiang Li was merely wishing to gain prospects from his cousin's death. The red-scaled demon stood, glancing at the few remaining demon rulers in attendance. "I think it is time that he mated my daughter. It will ensure that he never attacks a member of my family again."

"How many times much we hear your attempts at getting rid of that lizard you call a daughter?" Spoke a bored female tone. It belonged to Lady Xue Fang, a rare snow leopard whose family claimed a portion of Chinese lands centuries ago by force. She was a beautiful representation of her species, Sesshomaru would admit. Her skin was white as snow, and black lines traced her eyes and mouth. She knelt perfectly, her arms folded in the sleeves of her kimono as she turned to Jiang Li. "I am fairly tired of having to meet every decade because your offspring has not one suitor, and you grow desperate." Turning to Shen Nung, her voice let out a feline growl as she spoke. "I move to strike this matter permentantly from the Council Records. It is a waste of everyone's time, especially since we have other business to take care of."

"I second." Agreed Lady Tien-Mu, a lightening demon who was usually rather chatty.

"I agree." Lord Yao-Shih's voice boomed. The Crane demon was growing rather bored at the futile attempt. He had the unfortunate luck of being seated beside Jiang Li's offspring at many gatherings, and would never wish to impose her upon anyone.

Several more chorused around the room and as the motion was passed, a timid knock came from the door.

"Enter." Lord Shen Nung's voice commanded.

A Mandarin duck demon quietly entered, giving a bow of respect to the assembled lords and ladies. He held a parchment in his hand, and offered it to his lord. "A message has come for Lord Sesshomaru, my Lord." He stated before bowing out.

The dog demon rose, accepting the parchment that the panda demon handed to him. Lord Jiang Li had, at this point, angrily stormed out of the meeting. He would unfortunately be stuck with his daughter for the rest of his immortal life… and dragon's lived far longer than other demons! Shen Nung shook his head as he followed, taking his leave to inform everyone that the banquet could begin.

"Is everything alright?" Lady Tien-Mu asked of Sesshomaru. The demons that had voted in Sesshomaru's favor were allies of the Western Lands for many years now. They had seen Sesshomaru for the power that he was, and readily accepted his presence from Japan.

"I must return home." The dog demon stated. "My mother has informed me that there is an urgent matter I must address."

Lady Xue Fang gave a wave of her hand. "You never stay to enjoy the party." The snow leopard gave a dramatic sigh. "Very well; return to the boring matters of state. I think I am going to entertain myself by seeing just how red I can make Jiang Li's scales turn." Xue Fang gave a purr as a mischievous light entered her feline eyes. She gave a nod to the room before she took her leave.

"I should go keep an eye on her." Yao-Shih spoke with a sigh. "We don't need another fight to break out like the one two hundred and thirty years ago." Turning to the silver-haired demon, he gave a nod. "Your shipment of jade is on its way. I am eager for the silks from your seamstress." The crane demon gracefully lifted himself from his seat, giving a nod of his head to the remaining demons before following after the fleeing feline.

"I wonder when he will finally admit his little crush…" Lady Tien-Mu laughed. "I shall escort you out, Sesshomaru. I wished to speak with you about something."

The dog demon raised an eyebrow in curiosity at his ally. His voice contained no interest when he spoke. "What could you have to speak with this Sesshomaru about?"

Tien-Mu shook her head. Lord Sesshomaru had always been a cocky one. "I have heard a few rumors, is all." The lightening demon smiled. "Storms carry gossip far faster than word of mouth, I assure you."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru spoke. Tien-Mu was a childhood friend of his mother's, and unfortunately was just as conniving.

"Stop that, pup." Tien-Mu chided playfully. "I was merely wondering as to what your Mother was doing parading with your half-brother in his village?"

Sesshomaru stopped his strode, turning to face Tien-Mu with a cold expression. "Why would Mother disgrace herself by being in his presence?" He was well aware of the feelings his mother harbored for the half-demon. It was living proof of her Mate's infidelity. Sesshomaru's own loathing had lessened in the past few years; however, he knew that his mother's never would.

"That is what I wished to know," Tien-Mu smiled innocently. "I heard that something there has captured her interest… something that happens to be very dear to you."

Sesshomaru's eyes lowered in a glare. If his mother was there to interfere with Rin, he would punish her. Rin was _his_ ward. "Hn. This Sesshomaru bids you farewell, Lady Tien-Mu."

The lightening demon gave a bright smile. "Zai jian, Lord Sesshomaru." She watched as he orbed himself in a ball of light and took off over the sea. She was so thrilled with the gossip InuKimi had sent her that it took all of her efforts to not have little electrical sparks of excitement flicking across her skin. She just wished she could be there to see the look on Sesshomaru's face…

88888888

"Serenity-sama!" Rin's cried called out.

The silver-haired woman looked up from the garden where she was learning more about herbs. Jinenji was beside her, also having looked up when he heard the small human's cries. Rin was running up to them with fear cloaking her aura as tears glittered in her eyes. "It's Kaede-sama! She is in great pain, and I don't think Kagome-chan can do much more to help!"

Serenity was instantly on her feet, giving a rushed parting to the horse half-demon before she took off running to Kaede's hut. Several villagers were crowded around outside as they gossiped about what was happening to their beloved old miko.

"I saw her!" One farmer stated. "I could tell Lady Kaede was having trouble, and then she just collapsed in convulsions!"

"Oh, no!" Cried a worried young woman from beside her husband.

Serenity paid them no mind as she entered, telling Rin to stay outside. Inside the hut, Kagome was already hovered over Kaede, who was now laying down on her futon in obvious pain. "Kagome, what happened?" The Lunarian asked as she came to kneel at the other side of the older woman.

Kagome held glowing hands over her grandmother figure. "I'm not sure." Kagome mentioned. "From the gossip it sounded like she had a seizure, but I don't think I can go on that alone. I'm trying to help her with the pain, but I think it's too great."

Kaede was breathing heavier than normal. "Child, waste not yer power. I am old. It will pass."

"Feh, shut up and let her help you, you old hag." InuYasha snapped from his brooding corner, his arms folding in his sleeves. Both Serenity and Kagome knew better though. Kaede was someone very close to InuYasha, and he was worried about her.

Serenity placed a hand on Kaede's arm. She had a feeling that Kaede had lung cancer, which was almost nonexistent in this time. She had her assumptions because of the similarities in between Kaede and Serenity's aunt back in Tokyo, who had developed lung cancer as well. "Is there anything I can do?" The Lunarian asked sadly, giving a little energy to the woman who had been so kind to her. Hopefully it will help Kagome's energy and take away the pain better.

"Nay, child." She spoke. "I still have fight left in these old bones."

Serenity smiled softly. "Then I shall tell everyone that you are alright." Nodding to Kagome, who continued to hover over the older woman, she exited the hut.

"How is Kaede-sama?" Rin instantly asked as she attached herself to the silver-haired woman.

Serenity gave a reassuring smile to everyone present while placing a comforting hand on Rin's head. "She will be fine. Lady Kaede just needs a little bit of rest."

The villagers that had assembled gave murmurs of relief as they returned to their work. Kaede was a very beloved miko among them.

Serenity looked down at Rin, who had clearly been shaken by the incident. "How about we go pick some flowers to help make Kaede feel better?"

Rin's face immediately brightened, much to Serenity's relief and joy. "Yes!" She smiled. "We can get flowers to make a pretty crown, and more to make a big bouquet that she can look at while she is resting!"

88888888

"Jaken!"

The small toad demon let out a squeak as he rushed to greet his master. "Lord Sesshomaru! You are home! How glorious to see to your return!" The green-colored demon fell down to the ground in a bow, continuously pressing his forehead to the dirt. "How can this lowly Jaken serve you?"

Sesshomaru let his eyes scan the courtyard of his castle. Guards of his army were making rounds, while others kept to their posts on the wall every few hundred feet. Servants were tending to the gardens while others bowed to him as they passed with loads of materials for their duties. "Inform me as to why my mother is not in her castle?"

"I beg your pardon, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken's squeal filled the air. "I do not know of what you speak!" Fear gripped the small demon as he realized how his words sounded. "Not that I would ever doubt you, Lord Sesshomaru! I would never doubt your words to be anything…"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru's voice snapped tiredly. "Silence." The green toad instantly kept his beak shut as his eyes widened wide in fear. "Send a scout to InuYasha's forest, and have him report on the activities of my half-brother and the villagers." The dog demon paused for a moment. "Make sure it is known that under no circumstances must the scout be detected by my half-brother or Lady InuKimi."

Jaken squeaked once more. "Of course, Lord Sesshomaru! It shall be done as you say!"

Sesshomaru walked away without further as he made his way to his study. His trip to China had caused him to be set back in his paperwork, and he had many documents that needed his attention. He would find out what his mother was up to, and then put a stop to it.

88888888

How was that? Short, I know. I needed a filler chapter, and now you are all appeased as Sesshomaru has finally entered the picture. I hope that you all enjoyed it, short as it was!

Thank you all for your support!

~_Sandreline_


	6. A Mole in More Ways Than One

**The Heart of Two Moons**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am so pleased with all the responses I have been getting from this story – I am so happy it is well received!

I had one reviewer ask a question. (I wish it was signed, so I know who to thank for the praise!) They wanted to know why Serenity couldn't just heal Kaede with the Crystal. The answer is this: it was meant to be. Serenity is in the past, and completely healing Kaede would upset the time stream. Kagome is to become to Priestess after Kaede passes. While everyone would be greatly upset with her passing, it is inevitable. Rest assured that I will not be killing off Kaede! I love her too much! However, it was something that I noticed in the story, and would be a good way to show that as powerful as Serenity is, there are still rules that she must obey as the Keeper of Balance. I hope this answers the question!

**Chapter 6: A Mole in More Ways than One**

Serenity let out another sigh as she looked over from the garden. "Is everything alright, Serenity?" Jinenji asked the silver-haired woman.

He was greeted with a warm smile. "I am alright, Jinenji, just a little bored. No offense; I am not used to keeping in one place for so long, especially by myself." She told the gentle giant as she brushed off some dirt from the set of priestess robes that Kaede had given to her. The only difference was that her pants were blue instead of red.

"Hm," The horse half-demon responded as he pulled weeds from the herbs and plants. "It has been quiet since the others left." He was referring to the small trip that Kagome, InuYasha, and Miroku had taken to a neighboring village. It would seem that boar demons were terrorizing the crops, and they requested help from the former Shard Hunting group. Sango had stayed behind with the young ones, and Kaede was staying with her to help with the newborn as well as have Sango watch over her.

"Serenity-sama!" Rin called out as she approached. She had been playing with the other children in the village to get rid of some energy. She was currently running full speed at the silver haired woman, who rose and caught the younger girl in a hug.

"Hello, Rin. Did you have fun?" Serenity asked.

"I did!" Rin answered. "But every time I wanted to go outside of the village, the others said they couldn't."

"That's understandable, Rin." Serenity answered in a gentle. "There are still demons out there, and they were only listening to what their parents told them."

Rin's eyes saddened slightly at the mention of parents, and Serenity did not miss the change in her disposition. "I tell you what," She began. "If Jinenji does not mind, I can take you on a picnic outside of the village. I think we both are developing a case of cabin fever."

"Fever?" Jinenji spoke up with worry in his tone. He had not heard of this disease, but he could surely have something to help heal the two females.

Serenity and Rin giggled softly. "We aren't sick, Jinenji." Serenity smiled. "But you are so sweet."

"It's one of those future expressions!" Rin smiled brightly, remembering when Kagome had taught her the meaning. "It means we are bored of sitting in one place."

"I see." Jinenji answered with a relieved sigh. "Do you need an escort?"

Serenity smiled as she took Rin's hand. "I know you want to finish with your work, and I wouldn't dream of taking you away from it." She smiled brightly. "We will be just fine. We'll bring you back something, though!"

"Oh yes!" Rin cheered. "I know the perfect flower to make a crown with for you, Jinenji-san!" The young girl cheered at the thought.

The half-demon blushed and nodded at the pair as they waved goodbye. He did not want to leave the garden so soon, but he was worried about them going off on their own even if Serenity was powerful. Deciding to keep his senses open, he returned to pulling weeds.

As Serenity and Rin returned to Kaede's hut to make their lunch, they were unaware of the watchful eyes that rested on them.

88888888

Satoshi sighed from his perch in the tree. He knew that the assignment would be boring, but this was ridiculous. It did not come as a large shock to the fox demon to be sent to this village by order of his Lord. It was well known that Lord Sesshomaru's ward, Rin, resided here alongside the Lord's half-brother. However, what was he going to report? How fair the weather was? The fact that InuYasha and his priestess Mate were away from the village? That Rin still continuously picked flowers and played with children?

Though Satoshi would admit that he was rather curious as to why he had to remain hidden from the Lady of the West.

Speaking of the human child, he could hear her animated chatter as she approached. He watched, completely blended with his environment, as the child came up the crest of the hill on the dirt path. It was who the young child was with that had him sitting up in interest.

At first glance, he had assumed it was a demon. Silver hair was shining in the sun light, and blue eyes were sparkling down at the Lord's ward. Said ward was holding the female's hand, and it was when the strange woman tilted her head back in laughter that he was able to glimpse a crescent moon mark on her forehead. That caught his attention as something nagged at the back of his mind.

Satoshi continued to watch with avid interest as they walked below him, and he took into account the basket and blanket that the silver-haired woman carried in one arm that informed him of their intentions for the sunny day. He easily managed to keep up with them in the tree tops, following their happy conversation as he analyzed their relationship. He wondered how Lord Sesshomaru would feel to learn that Rin had seemed to find a mother-figure in this older female.

Satoshi watched them from a distance now, as they made their way into a small open field of wild flowers.

"Rin, why don't you start picking flowers for Jinenji's crown while I set up?" The female asked in a melodious voice.

"OK, Serenity-sama!" Rin cheered before taking off with her arms spread wide.

Satoshi watched as the silver-haired woman unfolded the blanket and set it down on one of the bare patches of grass. As she unloaded the basket of food and utensils, he took in her scent. It was clean; not pure like the priestess title her clothes spoke of, and powerful but in no way a demon. Yet it was very clear to the fox demon that she was not a human.

The enigma of the female ate away at him, even as his Lord's ward returned to her presence. "Serenity-sama, I picked this for you." The young girl smiled.

Serenity melted at the sight of the red wild flower. "Thank you so much, Rin! It's beautiful." He watched as she placed the red flower behind her ear before giving the small girl a hug. "Let's eat before we play."

Rin knelt beside the older woman eagerly, and the two began to talk as Serenity made her a plate. Satoshi was growing hungry just looking at the assortment of flood and the teasing aroma that it was giving off. He growled mentally as he realized he would not be able to go hunting for food until the two returned to the village.

88888888

Serenity was humming as she played with Rin's hair. The girl had begged and pleaded; not that she needed to mind, but Serenity had enjoyed the playful banter. Rin was still beaming brightly at the feel of soft fingers running through her hair. It felt so wonderful, and she once again let herself wonder if this was what it was like to have a mother.

Small tremors below her knees caused Serenity to stop momentarily. "Serenity-sama?" Rin questioned as she looked over her shoulder.

Serenity used the hair tie on her wrist to secure Rin's braided hair half way down. Was that an earthquake that had taken place a distance from where they were? Serenity waited for a moment, pulling Rin into her embrace as she looked over at the tea cups next to them.

The Lunarian didn't need to see the ripples of the tea to feel the next tremor – it was much stronger. This time the tremor did not stop, it increased. The vibrations seemed to be coming from below them as dirt rose and shifted from the grass and onto their blanket.

Rin's eyes were wide as she suddenly felt herself being lifted into the air high above their picnic basket. She looked up to see Serenity holding her, the giant white angel wings keeping them up in the air. The sound of an explosion caused the small girl to look back down at where they were previously sitting, only to find a hole with a very ugly demon bursting out of it. Rin let out a scream.

88888888

Satoshi felt the demonic presence just before they did. While he was under strict orders to not let his presence be known, he knew that his Lord would have his head should anything happen to his Ward. Satoshi crouched and was prepared to save the two from danger, when he was frozen in shock.

The silver-haired woman was holding Rin up in the air, with a pair of pure angel wings on her back. She most definitely was not a human; but an angel? It was at that moment that the fox demon had to cover his face from the flying dirt as the mole demon made its appearance.

It was clearly confused as to why it's pray was not in its mouth to be devoured. It must have assumed that the two females were both humans and unable to prevent the attack.

Satoshi took note of the low level demon. As a mole, they would have the advantage of sunlight, seeing as how moles were underground creatures. The fact that this strange female could fly was another – his Lord's ward was safe and sound. The question remained: could she fight as well, or would she run to the village and this lead the demon there before chaos ensued?

As if she could hear his criticism, Satoshi was once again surprised. It seemed that this slip of a female had a few more surprises. With one arm holding Rin to her, she used her free hand to send a ball of tan colored energy at the demon.

The attack hit dead on, causing the demon to scream and thrash around. It retreated once more to the underground, but the fox demon knew that the fight was not over.

88888888

Serenity flew around the clearing for a moment, not sure if it was safe to place Rin down. However, after a moment, she slowly descended back to the ground. Rin still clung to her side, her smaller hands fisted in Serenity's clothing. "Is it gone, Serenity-sama?" Rin asked softly.

Serenity continued to stay focused on the ground beneath their feet. "I think so, Rin." She answered. Should she be concerned with the lack of trembling and crying that the smaller girl was expressing – or rather, not?

This time, without warning, the mole demon struck again. Coming up beneath their feet, it separated Serenity from Rin, who rolled until she was stopped by a tree trunk. Serenity let out a cry as she was sent flying back, her arms still outstretched as if to reach for the girl. Her eyes closed in pain as her back collided with a tree trunk, but she quickly opened her eyes once more as she moved back to her feet.

Rin wasn't where she had last seen her.

"Rin?" Serenity called out as she stood.

The mole demon turned its sights on the Moon Princess, baring its large teeth as it let out a battle cry.

"Rin!" Serenity cried out a little louder, her body consumed with worry.

The mole demon charged; its black beady eyes intent on its fleshy prize.

The sound of blood splattering and flesh tearing had Serenity focus her attention on the creature that was attacking her, only to be greeted with the sight of a large dog with impeccable white fur. Not a drop of liquid dared to mar the perfectly white fur as the beast turned its attention to Serenity. Winds swirled around as the beast shrank, only to reveal the figure that she now knew as the 'Lady Mother'.

"Are you unharmed, little one?" The regal tone spoke.

88888888

Well, this mission was turning out to be far more interesting than Satoshi had first believed. He masked his aura and scent, the warning of not alerting the Lady Mother to his presence at the forefront of his mind. It was a rare thing indeed, for the Lady of the Western Lands to soil her claws in a fight that was not worthy of her attention. She was too powerful to demean herself like that. So, when added to the fact that she did it to protect this female could only mean that there was something he was missing. Something big.

88888888

Serenity nodded slowly. "Yes," She stated, giving a small bow. "Thank you, my Lady."

Lady InuKimi's eyes lowered slightly in distaste. It did not sit well with her that the apparent Moon Princess treated her so formally and with no recognition. "It was of no consequence." She replied formally. Turning around, she bent down to pick up a bundle in purple – Rin. Cradling her son's human ward in her arms, she approached Serenity.

"Rin!" Serenity cried out in relief as she moved to meet the demon. "Thank you so much for getting her out of harms way." As the regal Lady transferred the child to Serenity's arms, the Lunarian gave a bow. "Thank you for saving us."

InuKimi gave a small nod. "I am honor-bound to do so."

88888888

Satoshi's mouth was hanging open at this point. He quickly turned tail and fled back to the Western palace. Lord Sesshomaru had to know of this at once.

88888888

Serenity stood facing the beautiful demon before her, unsure what to do. The way that the Lady seemed to look at her had her uneasy. It was almost as if she knew her, somehow. "I do not mean to be rude, my Lady," Serenity began as she shifted slightly on her feet. "However, you seem to know me from somewhere."

InuKimi looked to her left for a moment, her eyes lowering slightly. It was then the golden eyes turned to the crescent moon that was in the sky, pale during the daylight hours but still visible and comforting none the less. The silence stretched as the Lunarian wondered if she would receive an answer, and refrained from biting her lip. Finally, the dog demon nodded. "You are one of the few that this InuKimi finds worthy, little one." She finally spoke. "Perhaps, with time, you will understand why."

Serenity's eyes widened as the demon took another step forward, and raised a clawed hand to hold her chin between two fingers. InuKimi gave a playful smirk as the golden moon flashed on the young woman's forehead. It was no longer the eight-pointed star that she had seen when the female was in her Sailor Scout uniform, but instead the mark of a Lunarian royal. "Perhaps, in time," InuKimi spoke softly, "You will see why." Tilting the silver-haired woman's neck to the side, she was easily able to view the tip of crescent moon mark on the girl's flesh where her neck met her collar bone peeking from the top of her haori. It was identical to the one on her own brow. There was now no longer any doubt; this was indeed the Moon Princess Serenity, the intended of her son.

Serenity was about to speak once more, and InuKimi knew it was to ask another question, but Rin slowly stirred. Her movements caused the Lunarian's attention to divert to the small child in her arms. "Rin? Are you alright?" Serenity cooed.

Rin's brown eyes opened slowly. "My back hurts a little," the pre-teen answered, "But I am alright. What happened?"

Serenity smiled. "Lady InuKimi saved us."

Rin's eyes widened as Serenity slowly set her down on the ground, and the girl turned to face her Lord's Mother. Giving a small smile, she gave a bow. "Thank you, Lady! Thank you so much."

Sesshomaru's mother gave a small smile, and placed a clawed hand on the human's head. Giving it a gentle pat, she turned her attention to Serenity once more before turning to take her leave.

Rin took hold of Serenity's hand as Sesshomaru's mother disappeared in a burst of demonic energy after she took a few steps away from them. Looking back up to Serenity, the small girl spoke. "I told you she liked you!"

Serenity let out a nervous laugh in reply, before they began to gather their belongings. They had both had enough adventure for one afternoon. Hopefully Jinenji wouldn't find out.

88888888

InuKimi entered her palace and couldn't stop the laughter that fell from her lips the moment she rested on her throne once more, which caused the guards to share nervous glances with one another. Her son's spy was very well hidden, but nothing could get past this InuKimi. Within a few hours, her son would know about the return of the Moon Princess, and then she could really have her fun!

888888

So, what do you all think so far? I hope that you are all still enjoying it! Thank you again so much for all of the wonderful reviews!

~_Sandreline_


	7. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**The Heart of Two Moons**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am so grateful for all of the wonderful reviews that I have been getting.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my US Marine: yesterday was his 24th birthday. I am so grateful that he was born so he could be in my life. I love him so much. Happy Birthday my babe love!

You can check out his own stories – he is under my favorite authors: JamesPhilipson

Enjoy the new chapter everyone!

**Chapter 7: The Truth Shall Set You Free**

"InuYasha, calm down." Kagome told her Mate for the tenth time.

"How can you tell me to calm down?" The hanyou growled before he whirled on Serenity, who was doing her best to not blow up in the dog-eared man's face. "First off, I told you not to leave the village!"

"I do not take orders from you, InuYasha." Serenity replied with a growl.

"The hell you don't! How am I supposed to protect you if you don't listen?"

"Language in front of Rin, InuYasha." Kagome warned him.

"It's not your responsibility to protect me!" Serenity snapped at him. "I can protect myself!"

"It is too!" InuYasha snapped, which gave everyone a surprise.

Kagome, Miroku, and InuYasha had returned an hour ago to the village. Everyone was inside of Kaede's tent having a nice dinner to celebrate the successful mission, and telling each other about what occurred for the past couple of days. When Rin began happily explaining about how Serenity and Sesshomaru's mother protected her, the Inu hanyou went ballistic.

"What are ye talking about, InuYasha?" Lady Kaede inquired.

InuYasha's ears pressed against his silver hair. "When she first woke up, she called me Taisho."

"So?" Serenity asked, suddenly very aware of the wide eyes that appeared due to InuYasha's statement.

InuYasha looked away, and Lady Kaede decided that she would explain. "InuTaisho is the name of InuYasha's father, child." Kaede explained. "He ruled over these lands and those of the West before Lord Sesshomaru inherited."

Serenity was silence for a moment, before she repeated her question once more. However, it was not lost on her just how pathetic it sounded. "So?"

"The old man has been dead for five hundred years." InuYasha spoke rather formally. His arms folded inside of his kimono sleeves as he turned amber eyes onto her.

"Serenity, did you know InuYasha's father?" Sango asked.

"Perhaps while you were still living on the Moon?" Miroku supplied. "It seems possible, giving the timing."

Serenity remained silent as she did her hardest to search through her memories of the Moon kingdom. She remembered some with crystal-clear clarity… but other memories were blurry. She closed her eyes to fight off the headache that could come every time she tried to dig deeper into her memories from then, trying to force herself to remember.

Her eyes opened when Rin slipped her small hand into Serenity's and gave a squeeze for comfort. "I cannot remember." Serenity said. "There are many memories that are blurry, and even now I am not sure where I have heard that name from."

"Feh," InuYasha began. "It doesn't change anything. You clearly knew my father, because you did not say his full name, you said his nickname. That means you knew him, and that means that I have a responsibility to protect you."

"Which," Kaede brought up, "could explain why the Lady Mother has been keeping her eye on ye as well."

Serenity shook her head. This was all too confusing. "I don't need protection." Serenity insisted.

"Perhaps you should consider it." Kagome began, trying to be the mediator as always. "Your Crystal gives off a lot of power, and even humans would try to kidnap you just for your looks." Kagome gave a smile.

"It's true!" Miroku added with a grin.

Sango was bouncing her little baby boy in her arms. "For now, Serenity, perhaps staying within the village is the best idea."

Serenity sighed. Worse comes to worse, she would just teleport somewhere for a little privacy, but they don't need to know that. "Alright."

Rin cheered as Kagome smiled. "Let's eat!" Kagome began as she started to make everyone a plate of food.

88888888

"Enter."

Jaken swallowed a lump of saliva as he opened the door to his lord's study. "Lord Sesshomaru, Satoshi has returned from the village by InuYasha's Forest with his report! He says it's urgent!"

"Allow him." The same dangerous tone answered.

Jaken bowed several times a he left the room, and nodded to allow the fox demon to enter.

Unfortunately for Jaken, the fox was able to close the door just in time for Jaken to run face first into it. After all, Satoshi did not think the toad would need to know what was going on.

"Report." Sesshomaru ordered.

Ceasing his inner laughter at the image of Jaken crushed to the door, Satoshi gave a deep bow. "My Lord, I believe I have discovered the reason to the Lady Mother's presence in InuYasha's Forest."

Sesshomaru's gold eyes rose from the document that currently required his attention, to fix his spy with a glare. Why had the fool paused in his report?

Satoshi, sensing his Lord's frustration, continued. "My report starts off with the entrance of your ward, Rin. She was leaving the village under the escort of a strange woman."

Sesshomaru merely quirked an eyebrow before returning his attention to the long parchment in his hands from the Southern Lord.

Satoshi continued. "The female first caught my interest with her strange attributes. She had pale skin with long silver hair that was tied up in the strangest style." Satoshi began. "Her eyes were blue, and she had a crescent moon mark on her forehead." He did not fail to realize that his Lord's attention snapped up to him once more.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed on his spy. If he was attempting to make this Sesshomaru look like a fool, he would pay with his life.

Satoshi swallowed his own lump of saliva at the angry pressure his Lord's aura was emitting. He continued with his report, hoping it would not be the last one he ever delivered. "With further investigation, I found that she was neither human nor demon. My Lord's ward was very familiar with the female, and the female was very motherly toward young Rin." Satoshi took a breath to calm his nerves.

"They walked away from the village to have a picnic meal in the nearby field of flowers, supposedly at young Rin's request. It was just after they finished eating that they were attacked."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously at this news. Rin was supposed to be protected at the village. What could a mere female do to keep his ward safe?

"I was going to reveal my presence and rescue them, when the silver-haired female suddenly sprouted white wings from her back and brought herself and Rin to safety in the air."

Sesshomaru's menacing aura calmed slightly at the news, and was replaced with curiosity. Perhaps Satoshi would survive giving his report after all.

"The demon was a low level mole demon. Before I could kill it, the female let out a strange attack. The demon retreated back to the underground." Satoshi continued. "The female waited to see if it was safe before returning Rin to the ground, but the demon had been waiting for that. It attacked the woman and separated her from Rin. It was about to kill her when the Lady Mother interfered."

Sesshomaru placed the parchment down on his desk and gave his spy his full attention.

"The Lady Mother killed the demon with a single blow, but it was after the kill that the events turned rather interesting." Satoshi continued. "She asked the female, verbatim, 'Are you unharmed, little one?'"

Sesshomaru sat silently at Satoshi's pause. Clearly he was waiting for some kind of reply. "Hn." It was interesting information indeed. His mother never addressed a female as such; in fact, to his memory she had only addressed two beings by that title, and one of them was himself.

"The Lady Mother had saved Rin from injury, and returned her to the female. Rin thanked the Lady Mother, and began to speak with the female."

"What was the Mother discussing with this female?" Sesshomaru's deep tone asked.

Satoshi tried to keep his anxiety from rising. "I was unable to hear, my Lord. So it was then that I took my leave to make the event known to you."

Sesshomaru sat silently for a moment. Blue eyes, pale skin, and a crescent moon mark. "What did the moon look like?"

"My lord?" Satoshi asked.

"The moon on her forehead; what did it look like?" Sesshomaru snapped.

"It was gold, my Lord." Satoshi answered. "It pointed up to her hair line."

Sesshomaru let a short growl escape him. His spy was not lying; his scent was clean. "Did my ward address her by name?"

Satoshi nodded, doing his best to not flee from his Lord. "Serenity, my Lord."

A whoosh of air signified the departure of his master, leaving Satoshi alone in the study. Taking a deep breath, the fox demon sent out a prayer to any trickster god listening to thank them for sparing his life from the dog demon.

88888888

"My Lord?" Jaken squeaked.

A red eyes dog demon glared down menacingly at the toad. "I have business to attend to. Take care of matters in my absence, Jaken, or forfeit your life." Sesshomaru did not wait for a reply before he was enveloped in a ball of light, taking off in the direction of the West.

He needed to pay his Mother a visit.

88888888

"I was wondering how long it would take you before you paid your dear mother a visit, Sesshomaru." InuKimi purred.

She was sitting upon her throne in her Palace in the Clouds, her form completely undisturbed by his sudden arrival. Her son had orbed himself through the front doors of her throne room, which was very unlike him. Her son prided himself in his impeccable appearance: a trait that he had inherited from her, as it were.

Sesshomaru stood before his mother on the top stair before her throne. "Mother."

"Come darling, is that anyway to speak to me? I have not seen you in two years." The ancient demon purred playfully.

"So you concocted this scheme so as to warrant my attention?" Her son barked.

InuKimi's eyes lowered into an agitated glare. "This InuKimi has done no such thing." Her face took on its playful appearance once more as she stood from her throne. "Come with me, Sesshomaru." She ordered.

Sesshomaru had to refrain himself from striking his mother; his honor would not allow it, despite how much he desperately wanted to. So, he followed his mother out of her throne room and to her private garden.

She spoke not a word to him, although it was very difficult for him to ignore the giddy pleasure that permeated her aura. He was lead to the pond in the center of the garden, ignoring the rare creatures that resided there, protected by his mother and the magic of the palace. The pond itself was no body of water, but instead held sacred water blessed by one of the Kami that allowed his mother to view anything she pleased.

"What do you see, Sesshomaru." She told him as she waved a clawed hand towards the surface.

"I have no times for games, Mother."

InuKimi leveled him with a bored glared.

Sesshomaru mentally sighed as he turned his gold eyes to the water's surface. It began to ripple as the image that once mirrored the environment around it blurred and changed.

Sesshomaru fought the growl that rose in his throat as he turned to face the image of the woman that had haunted his heart for five hundred years. "It's an imposter." He spat with ice.

"It is not." The Lady Mother replied calmed as she watched Serenity help Kagome teach Rin about writing. "I have spoken with her twice now, and have been watching her very closely. It is, indeed, Princess Serenity of the Moon."

"She died five hundred years ago." Sesshomaru growled as red began to bleed into her eyes.

"Her body was never found." InuKimi reminded her son. "She posses the Moon Crystal."

"Then she is an imposter who stole it, and I shall take my revenge by delivering her death." Sesshomaru growled as he turned to leave.

"This InuKimi has seen for herself the Courting Mark that you left on her neck."

Her words gave pause to her son, and she watched with an impassive demeanor as he turned to over his shoulder at her. She continued with a smooth voice. "She does not remember."

Sesshomaru faced forward with his back to his mother. "Anything?"

InuKimi's eyes lowered slightly. "Nothing."

Sesshomaru took his leave without a word.

88888888

"You can relax a little, InuYasha." Kagome smiled lovingly at her Mate. She was helping Jinenji weed Kaede's herb garden. InuYasha was sitting on his usual spot of the wooden post. His attention would switch from watched Kagome to watching Serenity, who was off a little ways playing tag with Rin and a few of the village children.

"No, I can't. That bastard's mother is still lurking around here, I know it." He huffed.

"I don't sense any demons at all." Kagome told him with a roll of her eyes.

"It doesn't mean that she isn't nearby!" InuYasha snapped as he looked towards his Mate. "She can hide her scent and aura better than the asshole!"

"Sit, boy!"

A crash had Jinenji looked over to make sure that his fellow half demon did not destroy the wooden fence. Seeing that it was fine, he went back to pulling weeds.

"Watch your language with the kids so close, InuYasha." Kagome warned him.

InuYasha grumbled as he sat up, before sitting crossed legged and folding his arms in his sleeves. "Feh." He mumbled.

Kagome simply smiled at him, moving to quickly kiss his lips as she passed by to bring the weeds to the villagers to use as compost for the vegetables.

88888888

Serenity let out a laugh as she ran around the clearing with several of the village children and Rin. They had all immediately taken a liking to her. The girls had gone crazy over how long her hair was, and she had let them play with it for a while. However the boys easily grew bored and so Rin had suggested they play tag.

That led to Serenity adding a spin to the game, and teaching them how to play 'Cops and Robbers'. Serenity was not sure how all the girls ended up being robbers, but Serenity suspected that was due to the fact that most of the boys had crushes on the girls. She could already see the love link between young Tomoyo and the headman's son, Daiki.

"Give it up!" Hideki cried as he cornered Tohru against a hut. The little girl squealed happily as she ran, leaving Hideki to chase her.

Serenity hid behind a tree to catch her breath, a huge smile plastered on her face. Peeking around the trunk, she could not remember the last time she had had so much fun. The children were laughing and letting out some of the police lines she had taught to them as they ran around. Hopefully their parents would appreciate how tired their children would be for the night by the time the play date was over!

"Got you!" Li cried as he popped out in front of Serenity. The Lunarian gave a dramatic cry of 'Oh, no!' before she took off at a slow run. Li chased her, yelling out that she had no choice but to surrender.

Serenity laughed as she slowly ran away, before finding herself suddenly looking up at the blue sky. "What the?" She asked.

"Sorry, Serenity-sama!" Rin apologized from on top of the silver-haired woman.

"Got you!" Both Li and Kyo, who had been chasing Rin, cried triumphantly as they stood over the two females. The boys high-fived each other, another thing they had learned, before turning to Serenity and Rin. "Alright then, you two are coming with us to jail!" Kyo stated proudly.

Serenity was about to let out a robber-like reply when she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Slowly, the faces of Li and Kyo contorted from smiles to pure fear.

"Demon!" Daiki shouted as the children ran back to the safety of the village.

"Remove yourself from their vicinity." An icy, deep voice came out of now where from behind the Lunarian.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cheered as she gathered herself from Serenity's lap to stand and greet her Lord.

Serenity slowly stood and slowly turned around to face the famous demon. Her blue eyes were wide when she caught sight of him, for there were no words to describe his perfection. He was the most stunning male that she had ever laid eyes on, aside from the dark 'I will kill you' vibe. Her head began pounding once more in pain, but she ignored it.

It was clear to see where the similarities were between Sesshomaru and InuYasha, or between him and his mother. The markings on his face held her interest. They seemed so familiar to her…

His golden eyes narrowed as he observed the female before him. His mother had spoken the truth. Her scent, her appearance, and her blue eyes that were wide with the familiar sight of curiosity… It was his Mate.

"I am so happy to see you, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cheered as she bowed before her father figure. "This is Serenity-sama! I have told her much about you. Serenity-sama, this is Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cheered. She could not have been happier to have her two favorite people finally meet one another.

At Rin's introduction, Serenity found herself giving a small bow to the demon Lord before her. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Lord Sesshomaru." She told him.

He watched as her crescent moon mark glowed slightly as she said his name. She truly did not remember him. All this time, and she was here, alive. What had happened before he arrived on the Moon? "Hn."

Perhaps InuYasha was not so far off in his description. This did not seem like the kind-hearted demon that Rin had told her about. Perhaps she should take InuYasha's advice and get away from him. "I shall leave you to catch up with Rin." She stated with another small bow.

Rin frowned. That's not what she wanted!

"You will not."

Rin's brown eyes turned to look up at Lord Sesshomaru before she broke out into a brilliant smile. Of course Sesshomaru-sama would not allow her to leave!

Serenity, on the other hand, was not as happy about the situation as Rin was. She turned to face the demon lord a determined look upon her face. "I beg your pardon?"

"You will not leave." Sesshomaru told her simply.

"I am more than able to leave when I so choose. Good day." The silver-haired woman stated once more. This time she did not give a bow as she turned her back to him once more and began to return to the village.

"This Sesshomaru did not give you permission to leave." The stoic demon told her.

Serenity continued to walk way. "This Serenity does not require your permission."

Rin's eyes widened at her words. This was not how the meeting was supposed to go!

Sesshomaru, however, was inwardly pleased. She had passed his test, though she knew it not. They had just repeated their conversation from when they had first met five hundred years ago, verbatim. "Rin," He stated.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?" The young human asked softly.

"Inform my half-brother that she will be returned at a later date." He told her.

Before Rin could reply, Sesshomaru was gone in a blue of white. Serenity found herself suddenly lifted up in two strong arms and watching as the scenery turned into a blue of green and brown.

Such efforts were necessary, for he could see InuYasha and his miko approaching quickly. The village children had obviously told their savior of the demon's presence, and the half-breed was coming to the rescue.

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha growled as his brother disappeared with Serenity.

"Where is he taking her?" Kagome cried out in a panic as her brown eyes widened with concern.

"Don't worry, Kagome-san!" Rin cheered. "Sesshomaru-sama will bring Serenity-sama back soon!'

"What the hell are you talking about, brat?" InuYasha whirled on the pre-teen.

Rin smiled in reply. "I think Sesshomaru-sama likes Serenity-sama!"

"That's not a good thing!" InuYasha snarled.

"Calm down," Kagome tried to soothe her Mate despite her own worry. "Serenity is probably more powerful than even Sesshomaru. I don't think we have to worry."

"That's the point, Kagome!" InuYasha told the priestess. "Sesshomaru can only have two reasons for taking her: one is to kill her, the other is to take her as a Mate!"

"What?" Kagome's cry caused InuYasha to wince.

The half-demon's ears fell flat on his hair. "Look, I didn't want to say anything…"

"InuYasha…" Kagome started as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I remember being told that Sesshomaru was courting a Princess of the Moon, five hundred years ago. They were going to Mate, but the Moon was attacked and his Intended was never found…"

Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief as her Mate continued. "When Serenity called me by my father's name, I had my suspicions, but…"

"InuYasha…" Kagome growled out as the pieces of the puzzle clicked together. "**Sit!**"

Rin stood watching with wide eyes as the red-clad hanyou plummeted painfully to the ground. "Sit!" Kagome cried out again. "You didn't think to mention this to me sooner? I am so mad I could strangle you! Sit!"

Rin wondered if it would be too mean to laugh. "Sit!" Kagome continued. "I can't believe you kept this from me! Sit, boy!"

"Kagome!" A pain-filled shriek came from the hole.

"You better hope that Serenity can escape, because so help me if Sesshomaru forces her to Mate him, then I will stick you back on the God tree! **Sit, boy!**"

Rin did laugh this time. Adults could be so funny.

88888888

So, what do you think? Moving nice? The next chapter: Serenity finds herself in the Western Palace, and in a bit of a pickle. What can happen next? You just stay tuned, and I'll show you!

Reviews make me update faster!

~_Sandreline _


	8. Mating Mark

**The Heart of Two Moons**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am so incredibly happy that you are all enjoying this story so much! I could not be more flattered by the praise you are all giving me. Thank you all so much!

**Chapter 8: Mating Mark**

Serenity slowly opened her eyes, very much aware of the stiffness in her neck that was caused by the burning sensation of her birth mark. What happened? Where was she?

Giving a soft groan, the Lunarian rolled over from her back and rose from the bed. Her dark blue eyes surveyed the room as she took in the unfamiliar surroundings. It was lavishly decorated, which caused her to deduct that her memory of being abducted by Lord Sesshomaru was, in fact, a real one.

With a scowl, the Moon Princess threw the cover off of her form as she moved to place her feet on the floor. If that arrogant canine thought he could keep the Guardian of the Cosmos locked up like a prisoner, he had another thing coming!

The sliding door to her room was opened with swoosh, and Serenity was instantly on her feet to face the intruder. Lord Sesshomaru turned his golden gaze to her and when they met, both pairs narrowed.

"I demand that you release me." Serenity told him with a cold tone.

"This Sesshomaru will not release what belongs to him." Came the even icier reply.

"I belong to no one!" Serenity challenged with a spark in her eye as the crescent mark flared out boldly.

The dog demon let out a growl, and Serenity gave a wince as the burning from her birth mark increased. She lifted her left hand to her right shoulder to hold it in an attempt to ease the pain. She flinched when her fingers touched two bumps in the center of the mark that had most definitely not been there before. With wide eyes, she pulled her hand away to look at her fingers. They had two small dots of silvery red blood on them. Looking up at the demon lord that was now looking at her with a bored expression, she slowly let out an impressive growl. "You bit me, didn't you?"

"It was necessary for this Sesshomaru to re-new the Mating Mark that had previously been placed upon your shoulder. It was too faded." He tone held a level of arrogance that made it seem like he was really saying 'This Sesshomaru should not need to explain his actions'.

"That _you_ placed on me?" She asked almost shrilly. "It was a birth mark – no one placed it on me at all!" Serenity replied while ignoring the voice in her head that said the mark on Sesshomaru's head was identical to the one on her collarbone.

"Hn." He stated with narrowed eyes. "Then you truly do not remember."

Serenity let out a sigh. "If this is about your father, then I am sorry. InuYasha tried to explain it to me, but I do not remember him; even if I _did _mistake InuYasha for him." Serenity paused a moment before continuing. "If you do not release me, then InuYasha and Kagome will come free me."

"This Sesshomaru very much doubts they will succeed." He told her as he took several steps towards her. "The half-breed will never be able to defeat me."

"I can easily remove myself." She warned him. "You do not know who you are dealing with." She did her best to use every ounce of regality inside of her to appear taller, but it was a useless endeavor when facing a very tall and intimidating demon.

Sesshomaru looked down at the defiant Moon Princess before him, and he gave a smirk. It was now that he could clearly see his Mate before him, every bit as radiant as ever in her fury. It was that same spark that had attracted her to him those centuries ago.

His smirk caused the Lunarian to take a hesitate step back. Out of all the enemies she had faced, nothing terrified her than the sight currently before her. No wonder InuYasha had called him the Killing Perfection.

Sesshomaru gave a small growl as he wound his arms around the Princess' waist, leaning down to whisper in her ear as he pulled her flush against him. "This Sesshomaru knows very well that I am dealing with my Mate, and you will do well to remember that you belong to me." He pressed is nose into the crook of her neck jest below her ear, and inhaled the scent that he had long since desired to smell again. His hold around her tightened once more as he brought his lips down to his Mark. His voice was a whisper, but its tone was warm and deep as it sent shivers down her back. "Just as this Sesshomaru belongs to you."

His fangs sank into her flesh and tasted her blood once more, and Serenity's eyes widened before she was once again surrounded by blackness.

88888888

"Honestly, InuYasha," Sango admonished. "How could you hide such information from us?"

The former Shard Hunting group had assembled inside of Lady Kaede's hut to hear what had happened in regards to the disappearance of their new friend. Kagome was sitting beside her Mate, but her arms were crossed over her chest and her nose was pointed up indignantly as she refused to look at InuYasha.

Rin was confused as she looked at the adults that were around her while keeping Sango and Miroku's children occupied. Was this not a good thing? If Serenity-sama was really Sesshomaru-sama's intended then that would mean that she would have a family again, and Sesshomaru-sama would be happy! So why was everyone so upset?

"She doesn't remember anything about us!" InuYasha snapped. "For all I knew, it was done on purpose! I know that _I_ wouldn't want to be stuck for eternity with such an ass-"

"Sit, boy!"

A **bam** filled the hut as Kagome's command caused the half demon to face-plant on the wooden planks of the hut. "How many times do I have to remind you about your language in front of the children?" The younger priestess admonished.

"Sorry, Kagome, but jeez!" InuYasha complained. "I wasn't even sure that it was his Mark!"

"Perhaps we should try and figure out a way to get Serenity-sama back from Sesshomaru, before she is hurt." Miroku tried to placate.

"That will not be necessary, human." Spoke a regal voice from the door.

InuYasha let out a growl as he stood and unsheathed Tetsusaiga as Sango moved to her children, everyone staring at the door that now revealed the ever-regal Lady InuKimi. "What are you doing here?" The half-demon challenged.

InuKimi's eyes lowered dangerously as her words were laced with a bark of disapproval. "You will respect this InuKimi with the level that is deserved for my station, pup."

"The hell I will!" InuYasha barked. "Your bastard son just kidnapped our friend! How is that for respect?"

"Language, InuYasha!" Kaede retorted before she turned to the female demon. "Welcome, my Lady."

The Lady of the West gave a nod to the old human, pleased that at least some of the beings that she had graced with her presence knew how to show respect. "As previously stated, you will not need to rescue Princess Serenity. She is where she belongs."

"You must accept our apologies, Lady InuKimi," Miroku began as he took the usual position of ambassador, "but we are not sure we understand. What do you mean, where she belongs?"

InuKimi gave a small smile. "Exactly that, monk. She may not remember, but Princess Serenity accepted the Mating proposal of my son. Therefore, her true place is by his side."

"No disrespect, my Lady," Kagome began, "but she does not remember much from that time."

"This InuKimi is aware of the lapse in her memory," the female demon gave a nod. "However, it is my belief that it shall soon be rectified. Granted my son became overzealous upon seeing his long-lost Mate and returned her to his presence in an undignified manner, but to be in one another's presence will soon bring their bond back to the strength that it was before."

"I wouldn't count on that." InuYasha snorted as he folded his arms over his chest after sheathing his sword. "Serenity is very stubborn."

"As is my son, pup." InuKimi smiled. "As is my son."

Rin stood up to stand before the Lady Mother with a questioning look upon her face. When the royal demon acknowledged the young human, she spoke. "Is Serenity-sama to be my mother then, my Lady?"

A clawed hand placed itself on her head as the Lady gave a small yet proud smile. "That she is, little one."

Rin merely smiled brightly and returned to her previous position.

"She will not!" InuYasha ordered. "We won't let Sesshomaru force himself on her just because of a promise that she doesn't remember!"

"It was a promise that she gave freely, InuYasha." InuKimi growled out as she pointed him with a stare. "I am here to warn you that should you interfere in the Mating of my son to the daughter of my friend, then this InuKimi shall personally put you in your place."

"With all due respect," Kaede spoke up before the brash half demon could get his head cut from his neck, "If Serenity no longer wishes to remain in said promise, then will ye still hold her to it?"

InuKimi gave a dangerous smirk that reminded everyone present just who it was that birthed the most powerful demon in existence. "It shall not come to that." With a small smile on her face, she gave a playful nod. "This InuKimi wishes a good night to you all."

Her departure was announced by the fluttering of the mat that was used as a door.

"What do we do?" Sango asked as her posture relaxed, no longer fearful of a threat to her children.

Kagome looked at the fire that was roaring in the center of their circle. "We wait."

"What?" InuYasha barked out. "You can't be serious!"

"I think we all know that Kagome is always serious." Miroku smirked.

"I know that Serenity would never allow herself to be kept somewhere she does not wish to be." The young priestess stated. "She will return when she is ready."

"It is a shame the lass was not here to aid in ye fight against Onigumo." Kaede stated with a smile. "It would have been amusing to see the evil man take her on in a fight."

The image alone caused many of them to smile, and InuYasha to relax only slightly. "Fine," He huffed. "but if she is not back soon, then I am going to get her."

Kagome smiled as her Mate sat down next to her with a grumble, and she kissed his cheek. "We wouldn't have it any other way."

88888888

When Serenity woke for the second time, she was furious. The pounding headache and the searing burn of the Mark on her shoulder only proved to fuel her anger even further as she let out a growl and threw the covers from her form.

When the sliding door opened for a second time, Serenity had every intention of ripping several chunks of Sesshomaru's hair out of his head when she stopped. Instead of the dominant demon she had expected, there was a female at the door. She was on the floor on her knees, with her forehead resting on her hands. "I am at your service, Serenity-hime." She spoke in a subdued voice.

Serenity's anger washed away at the sight, and she moved to the female's side. Gently helping her to stand, the silver-haired woman smiled. "There is no need to be so formal with me. What is your name?"

The female, who Serenity now knew as a demon because of her pointed ears and lavender eyes, refused to move her stare from the ground. "I am Katara, my Lady."

Serenity fought off a sigh as she smiled softly instead. Clearly, Sesshomaru demanded nothing but submission from his servants. "Katara, would do you me the favor of delivering a message to your Lord?"

"I would be happy to, my Lady." Katara spoke with a small bow.

"Please inform him that I am taking my leave, and he would be wise to not search for me. Thank you!" Serenity's gratitude was finished in a happy, sing-song voice as she moved passed the servant and into the hall to take her leave.

Katara let out a squeal as she turned to grasp Serenity's arm. "Please, my Lady! You mustn't!"

"Why not?" Serenity asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Lord Sesshomaru would surely punish me for allowing his Mate to leave the palace! He has given orders that you are not permitted outside of the castle without his leave and escort!" The female's heart was beating frantically in fear at the intentions of her Lady. It would cost Katara her life if she failed in her duty!

"He would not dare!" Serenity exclaimed in shock. The look on the poor demon's face told Serenity that Sesshomaru, indeed, would do just that. Well, now he had another point against him. Mentally counting to ten, she turned a sweet smile on Katara. "Would you mind taking me to my _Mate, _Katara?"

The demon's face relaxed in relief. "Of course, my Lady." With a bow, the young demon began to lead the Moon Princess down the palace halls and to her Lord.

As they walked, any servant or guard they came across instantly dropped into a bow. Whispers filled Serenity's ears, all of which were about her.

It was no surprise to Katara that the servants and guards would gawk and whisper at the Princess. After all, most had believed that she had perished several centuries ago. When their Lord and Master had returned claiming that he had finally found his Mate, the Western Lands rejoiced. It was a large hope within all of them that perhaps their Lord would no longer be as cruel as he had become since the fall of the Moon Kingdom. When she was selected as the Princess' head maiden, it was a very large honor indeed.

Upon reaching the door to Lord Sesshomaru's study, Katara gave the Moon Princess a bow. "Here you are, my Lady. If you need anything, I shall be cleaning your rooms."

Serenity gave the demon a warm smile. "Thank you for your help, Katara." She said before Katara gave a bow and left.

Sesshomaru did not look up as the door to his study was snapped open. Serenity stood there with glowing eyes as she entered without his permission, her aura swirling around.

"Do you require something, Mate?" He inquired as he penned his signature on a parchment to the Southern Lord.

"First, you will stop referring to me as your Mate." Serenity spoke as she stood at the door. "Secondly, you will not punish Katara in any way."

"And what events have transpired that would require this Sesshomaru to punish your handmaiden?" He asked in a bored tone as he pretended to read another parchment.

"Thirdly," Serenity continued in her rant, "You have no right to restrict my movements in any way. If I desire to leave, then there is little you can do to stop me."

At this, the dog demon did look up from his desk. One silver eyebrow was raised and his lips were stretched slightly in amusement, and it only furthered amused him at the look of shock on her face. Serenity hated to admit it, but this demon was probably the most attractive male she had ever met. "It is entertaining to see you attempt to deny your position." He gave pause as his features once more became cold and uncaring. "However, it quickly becomes tiresome." He stood from his place, looming over his desk to stare her down. "You belong to this Sesshomaru; you are my Mate, and therefore future Lady of the Western Lands. You should rid yourself of your petty thoughts of protest and resign yourself to your destiny."

Serenity clenched her hands into fists at her sides. "I know my destiny, and _this Serenity _has news for you." She met his glare with her own. "You are no Endymion!" The Silver Crystal flared to life in a silver light around its Mistress, intend on using the powers of Pluto to teleport herself back to Kaede's village.

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red and he snarled dangerously at the name. Before the Crystal could even react, Serenity found herself pinned to the ground by the demon, and the silver glow of magic subdued. He growled above her, the vibrations from his chest sinking into her own. The mark on her neck burned like a blue flame on her flesh as Sesshomaru used a clawed hand to expose the Mark and her throat. When he spoke, his words were slurred with his snarls. "Your lack of memory is infuriating! You despised the human prince near as much as this Sesshomaru!" Leaning over the Lunarian, his red eyes could clearly hear her erratically beating heart. "You would do well to remember _soon, _before your defiance has my patience at its end!"

As his fangs sank painfully into her Mark, Serenity was once again pitched into blackness.

88888888

"_You should not be so quick to judge Prince Endymion, your highness." Sailor Mercury smiled at her friend. _

"_What are you talking about, Ami? The man is a total man whore!" Sailor Jupiter defended her friend. "What is there to like about him?"_

"_He is very attractive." Sailor Mars commented with a slight blush._

"_Then you can be another notch in his belt." Jupiter added. "Our Sere is too good for that."_

"_Jupiter has a point." Sailor Venus added with a definite nod. "Every court in the Solar System knows of the women that the Earth Prince surrounds himself with."_

"_Exactly." Serenity put in from her friends. "He is too forward with me as it is. He seems to expect me to fall to my knees and bed for a grace in his bed. Ha!" The Lunarian Princess gave a laugh._

"_That's my girl!" Jupiter smiled proudly._

"_Besides, I very much doubt that her secret lover will approve." Sailor Venus winked playfully._

_Serenity blushed deeply. "Mina!"_

"_What? I'm dying to know who he is!" The leader of the Inner Senshi pouted. "I'm the daughter of Aphrodite, for crying out loud! If I don't know all the details, it's practically a divine crime!"_

"_Oh, please." Mars gave a snort. However, her own violet eyes took on a playful hue as well. "So, who is he?"_

"_There's no one!" Serenity tried to tell her friends._

"_Oh really?" Jupiter teased._

"_Does this have anything to do with your gazing at the Earth?" Sailor Mercury added with a quizzical gaze._

"_Well, we know it's not Endymion." Jupiter tapped her chin with a gloved finger. "Who have been the dignitaries from Earth in the past few months?"_

_Sailor Mercury pulled up her computer. "A King Ptolemy from Egypt who is looking for a bride, a General Pompeii who is one of the rulers of the Roman Empire, and the four Cardinal Lords of Japan, mostly Lord InuTaisho and his family. They seem to be good friends with Queen Selenity."_

_Venus snapped her fingers. "I know who it is!" Serenity's face was as red as a tomato as Minako pointed a gloved finger at the Lunarian. "You've been spending a lot of time with InuTaisho's son. You have feelings for Sesshomaru, don't you?"_

"_The dog demon with an icicle up his-"_

"_Mars!" Mercury cried out at the Martian's vulgar language._

"_Well, he does!" Mars snapped in reply as she placed a hand on her hip._

"_Is she right, Sere?" Jupiter asked with a look of concern._

"_He's not always so cold…" Serenity blushed as she looked away. "Once you get passed the cold exterior, and spend enough time to really read and understand his subtle motions and meanings, then he really is a kind and caring demon…"_

"_I knew it!" Venus cheered as she moved to take both of Serenity's hands in her own. "You are positively glowing with love!"_

"_Mina, chill!" Mars said with an embarrassed wave of her hand. "They aren't getting married! We don't even know if he likes her."_

"_Well?" Sailor Mercury asked._

"_When they left, he said he was looking forward to their next visit… and he kissed my cheek." Serenity blushed as the four squeals from her friends filled the air._

88888888

This time when Serenity awoke, she was not in the same room as before. This room was eerily familiar, but she knew she had not been in it before.

Had she?

The large bed could easily five people comfortably, and was decorated with sapphire silk. She ran a hand over the sheet, caressing the smooth texture along her skin. The furniture was all make from a dark oak, and let a hint of the wood's scent fill the room. Several extravagant paintings covered the walls, and her curiosity consumed her.

Before she could rise from the bed to look at them better, the door opened. Sesshomaru closed the door behind with a clawed hand as his eyes bore into her. He stood there, staring into her blue eyes as she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. Clutching the sheets in her fisted hands, she quietly asked him what was on her mind. "I know you, don't I?"

Sesshomaru gave a short nod of response.

Serenity took a deep breath. What was going on?

88888888

Well, how was that? I hope I am not making Sesshomaru seem like too much of a bad guy – but you have to think about things from his point of view!

**Lightbulb: **I think I will make that part of the next chapter!

So I hope you all enjoyed it. That chapter was a couple pages longer. ^_~ Please review, and I hope you liked!

See you soon! I'm off to a doctor's appointment!

~_Sandreline_


	9. Meddling Memories

**The Heart of Two Moons**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am so glad that you all thought the first interaction with the two went so well. Most of my compliments are that I am keeping them 'spot on' in character, and that means the world to me!

Now, I am going to answer a few questions that I have been getting, and for those that I don't answer, you will find out soon enough. ^_~

No, I will not instantly have Serenity remember everything. Where is the fun in that?

Yes, she will eventually explain all that she has gone through, and Sesshomaru will learn that she died and is now a warrior herself. I am anxious to write that scene out! ^_~ Hehe.

That is all I am answering for now. The rest of you will just have to read to find out!

**Chapter 9: Meddling Memories**

Sesshomaru watched his intended as she sat in his bed, the silk sheet covering the lower half of her body as she kept her gaze down. While this was not the result he was seeking, it would do. For now.

"Hn." He spoke as he observed her. The lack of her memory was clearly infuriating, and he would have his answers as to why she did not remember him.

Sesshomaru would never admit it, but he was fighting a pain in his chest. Five hundred years ago, he was so overcome with sorrow that he very nearly took the cowards way out and committed seppuku. It was only with his mother convincing him that since her body was not found, she very much could still be alive and therefore he must live as well.

Finally, she was here, in their room where she belonged, only she remembered nothing. Not of their courtship, of their promises shared, of their bond, nothing. That hurt almost as badly as not having her with him at all.

"You will tell this Sesshomaru why it is that you remember nothing of his person."

Serenity felt the blush spread upon her cheeks as she stared at her fisted hands. "Many of my memories from my past life are blurry." She frowned slightly in confusion. "As well as tampered with, it seems."

Sesshomaru did not hear her second sentence, for two words had caused his eyes to bleed red. Past life?

Serenity jumped in fright at the vicious snarl that was ripped from the demon's throat, and she turned startled eyes up to look at the Lord. His markings were darker and now jagged, and his eyes with round and red. "Past life?"

Serenity nodded as her courage from before vanished. "When the evil Queen Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom, she found me in my attempt to get to my Mother and friends. She put her sword through me, and I died."

Another snarl caused the walls to shudder as Sesshomaru took a menacing step forward. "Then how are you here before me?"

Serenity leaned back on the bed as her heart rate increased in slight fear. Sesshomaru truly was a terrifying creature to behold, and she just somehow knew that no one crossed his temper… besides InuYasha. "My mother used the Silver Crystal to send me and my Court to Earth to be reborn before she sealed Beryl away."

Serenity slowly became curious as Sesshomaru refused to reply to her words. Her head tilted slightly to the side as he let out a rumble of low growls, seemingly lost in thought.

Slowly the gold returned as the red receded from Sesshomaru's eyes. She had died five hundred years ago on the Moon. She had died while he was on Earth, and unable to protect her. He had failed his duty as her Mate, and she had died.

Serenity watched as he turned his back to her. He had yet to say anything to her. Sesshomaru, for his part, was still in thought. He had already lost much of his honor all those years ago, which is why what he had left he did his best to maintain as perfectly as possible. Now, however, it was all lost. The first priority of a Mate is to protect their female. Sesshomaru had failed, and his honor was now lost.

His body was trembling, but no one would ever know that. Serenity let out a gasp as he finally spoke. "You are free to leave."

The Lunarian's eyes were wide. "You… you're letting me go?" She asked softly.

Normally, he would state that he never repeats himself. However, the sorrow in his heart at the knowledge that she had died was tearing him apart, and he was quickly loosing to his blood lust. He had to kill something, now. So he simply removed himself from her presence, refusing to even close the door behind him.

Serenity stared with wide eyes as she watched him walk away. Was he serious? He had been so adamant about claiming her, and now she was free to leave?

Slowly, with curiosity and caution, she rose from the bed. She walked as silently as she could to the door, and looked out into the hall. There was no one.

Feeling a slight bubble of hope, she stepped out. It was only on her fourth step that the castle shook with a roar. The sound was filled with sadness and sorrow. The Moon Princess sank to her knees as tears flooded her vision and her heart clenched. The Mark on her shoulder throbbed in pain, and only lessoned when she touched it.

Was that Sesshomaru's howl? There was no way that she could be feeling his pain, if he was in any…

Could she?

"Sesshomaru, wait!" She called out, unsure as to why. Her feet propelled her forward as she ran down the hall, hoping that this was the way he had come. "Sesshomaru!" She called again, hoping he would come to her.

Serenity was about to round the corner when she realized she must had slipped, because she collided with the wall. She fell backwards with a yelp, cursing her clumsiness as she did so.

However, walls do not have arms, and they most certainly do not catch you before you painfully collide with the floor.

Her blue eyes snapped open with surprise as she met Sesshomaru's gold gaze as he pressed her against his body. "You are still the same."

Serenity sucked in a breath of air. "I suppose…" She told him.

Sesshomaru forced himself to release his hold on her once she could stand. "Why did you call out to this Sesshomaru? You have been allowed to leave."

Serenity unconsciously shuffled her foot, which is something that the powerful demon did not miss. Yes, she truly had not changed. "I…" She began. "I think I remembered something. About you. Us." She told him.

"Hn." He answered, though he felt a bit of his sorrow ebb away. Perhaps he still could prove that he was the only one worthy of the Princess of the Moon. "What was it?"

Serenity slowly looked up into his gaze. "I was in my quarters, with my friends the Inner Senshi…" She began. "We were talking about Endymion, and how I disliked him. Then Venus brought up that I had…"

"Yes?" He asked after a pause.

"That I had been spending a lot of time with the son of InuTaisho. You."

Serenity felt a soft heat burn away part of the sorrow that she was feeling. "Is that you?" She suddenly asked with curiosity. "Am I feeling what you are feeling?"

Sesshomaru forced himself to not remove his gaze from her eyes, the eyes that he had longed to be lost in even just one more time. "It is an effect of the Mark. When you place one on me, then I shall feel what you do."

Serenity's eyes widened slightly in shock as her heart fluttered. How could this proud and powerful demon, who supposedly had no feelings to others, feel so much pain at the realization that she could not even remember him? What had really happened in her past?

"You are working yourself into a craze." He stated simply. "Come, you have always enjoyed a walk in the gardens."

The bright smile on her face was all the reward that the demon Lord could ask for. Offering his arm for her, she gave an awkward smile of gratitude and accepted it.

They walked in silence out to the gardens, only passing by two servants. Both had seemed surprised at the image the pair made, and immediately dropped into a bow as they passed. Serenity did her best to not look at the demon as they walked, but she could not help but to observe him from the corner of her eye. He really was the most attractive male that she had ever seen, and she had seen many. While InuYasha was correct in his conclusion that his half-brother was a killer and rather ruthless, Rin had been correct as well. Sesshomaru may not show them as openly as other, but if you look at the small differences, you could tell how he felt.

That thought reminded her of the same words that she had said to her friends in her memory.

"I don't understand…" Serenity spoke softly as they walked. Sesshomaru did not respond or even move to acknowledge her, but she still just knew that he was waiting for her to continue. "What memories I had of the Moon kingdom made us all believe that Endymion was my soul mate, and when we went to the future we were married."

Sesshomaru felt himself stiffen at her words, and forced himself to not growl. "This Sesshomaru assures you that it was all false."

Serenity was about to reply that she suspected that he was right when they reached the gardens. The sight seemed to take her breath away as her eyes surveyed the Eden that Sesshomaru kept in his palace. It was so beautiful. The cherry blossom trees were blooming and resulted in the soft sent filling her senses. Sesshomaru was pleased by her reaction, and led her along the stone path. He had a particular destination in mind. "Your memories were clearly altered."

Serenity momentarily bit her lip. It would explain why Endymion was always such a jerk to her when they first met. How easily he would break her heart, and how much easier he was always turned to the Negaverse…

"I think these will please you." Sesshomaru's voice cut off her train of thought. With his free hand, he motioned a wall of white rose bushes that lined one side of the pathway, facing a beautiful waterfall and miniature koi pond.

"It's beautiful…" She whispered. Her happiness eased Sesshomaru enough to allow her to slip her hand away from the crook of his elbow to approach the flowers as her slender fingers caressed the satin-like petals. Sesshomaru took a few steps to stand by her side, and quickly deducted which was the most perfect among the flowers. With a quick slice of his claws, he had the rose free and removed of its thorns. Turning to the woman beside him, he placed it behind her ear. "It suits you." He told her simply.

Serenity blushed slightly as she got lost in his gaze. The mark on her collarbone surged with warmth and hope.

"I need to leave." She suddenly stated.

The warmth was replaced by a cold that felt as if ice water had just been poured all over her. Serenity quickly moved to explain. "I have to find out why my memories are not correct. I need to find out how I remembered the one memory when you bit me," She started.

"Then this Sesshomaru shall simply continue to Mark you until you remember." His voice held a slight growl to it.

"No!" She said quickly, not wishing to feel his fangs sink into her once more. "I just… there are a few people I must speak with."

Sesshomaru remained silent. These answers were necessary in order to get his Mate to remember him. "Then this Sesshomaru shall accompany you."

"You have a responsibility to your lands, Sesshomaru." She told him softly.

Her words; they were the same she had spoken when he had protested his departure just before her death on the moon five hundred years ago. It caused a feeling of foreboding to surge through him as his inner demon roared with a sense of protectiveness to not fail her again. "The last time you said that, you died." He told her with a sharp tone.

Serenity looked at him in confusion for a moment, before shaking her head. "I am not the defenseless princess that I once was, Sesshomaru."

"So my reports have stated."

"Reports?" She suddenly asked with a slight hint of accusation.

"Rin is my ward." It was said with such finality that Serenity knew he did not think he had to give an explanation.

Of course, now she knew what he was talking about. "I am a Senshi now, Sesshomaru. I can protect myself."

"You were never meant to be one." He told her as he turned to face her, pressing close to her body.

"Things have changed." She spoke softly.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "It is not required of you, not when you are under this Sesshomaru's protection." The demon ignored the nagging voice in his head about the fine job he has done in the past.

"If you attempt to do this, you will only make me hate you." She warned him softly.

Sesshomaru mentally weighed the options. It was true; his Intended was never one to be told what to do and was fiercely independent. It was one thing that had originally drew him to her; she was not like most demonesses on Earth who threw themselves at his feet. She was a powerful being in her own right and was not interested in his power or wealth. The Moon Princess always found a way to get her way, and he fondly remembered when she would sneak away from her guard to visit him in the Western Lands, despite his orders not to leave the safety of the Moon.

"Very well," He conceded. "On one condition."

"Condition?" She asked. She was under no obligation to the demon, even if they were engaged in her past life.

"You must return to this Sesshomaru." He told her, taking a clawed hand and gently cupping her cheek. He leaned forward to inhale her scent, reveling in the purity that he had missed for centuries.

"Should I decide to, Sesshomaru." She told him.

"You will." He spoke confidently. "You belong to this Sesshomaru."

"Just as you belong to this Serenity."

She missed the smirk that stretched his lips as she let out a gasp and her eyes widened. Where had that come from? Her mouth just automatically opened and they poured out without her permission…

"Hn." The dog demon all but purred. "It seems that you remembered yet another memory." He leaned down until their breathing was mingling together between their lips. He was very satisfied with the increase of her heart rate as her eyes stayed focused on his before gliding down to his lips. "You will return, or this Sesshomaru will retrieve you."

Five hundred years was a long time to be without the presence of one's other half, and Sesshomaru did not even try to stop himself from pressing his lips to hers. She tasted just as he remembered, just as sweet with a hint of tang. His hand left her face to slip around her waist, his other arm coming to join it as he pulled her against him.

Serenity lost any ability to think the moment their lips made contact and her body was molded to his. The kiss was eerily familiar; almost as it this was how it was supposed to be. It never felt this way the few times that Endymion had kissed her, never this needy or electric. She couldn't fight it even if she wanted to, and so she completely surrendered to the kiss.

For his part, it took all of the demon's control to not finish the Mating there in the garden. His tongue slipped passed his lips to lick her own, and she opened without a fight. Sesshomaru gave a possessive growl as he slide inside her mouth and stroked her tongue with his own.

"_Princess."_

_Serenity turned around, her hair and gown swirling around her as she smiled brightly at the demon before her. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She cried out as she gave him a bright smile. "I thought you and your parents returned to Earth just a moment ago."_

"_There was something that this Sesshomaru had to do before he could return to the Western Lands satisfied." He told her as he came to stand before her._

_Serenity tilted her head slightly to the side in curiosity; the white rose tucked behind her ear that Sesshomaru had gifted her proved to be a very pleasing sight to the demon. "What errand is that, my Lord?"_

_Sesshomaru did not give a verbal answer. Instead, he took the Lunarian in his arms and sealed their lips in a kiss._

Sesshomaru pulled away suddenly, enjoying the glaze that covered her blue eyes, and inadvertently taking the memory from her grasp.

"Errand… satisfied…"

"I take it you are attempting to inform me that you remember our first kiss, Princess?"

Serenity was snapped out of her daze at the cocky tone and proud smirk from the demon Lord. "I have to go." She rushed out as her face turned ripe red.

"Very well." He told her, his breath making her lips tingle. "Just remember, Princess, what your condition it."

Serenity forced herself to gulp as she took several steps away from the demon lord. Their eyes remained on once another as her body was encased in silver and she vanished from his sight.

Sesshomaru took a deep inhale, ultimately pleased at the hint of her spicy arousal that still lingered in the air. Perhaps not all hope was lost.

If he must woo her once more, he would do it. She was the only one worthy of his attention, and she deserved nothing but the very best.

88888888

Kagome let out a scream as Serenity appeared out of no where before her, which caused her mate to come rushing to her rescue.

"What is it?" InuYasha barked as he held his sword in hand.

"Serenity!" Kagome cried in relief, holding a hand over her heart. "You scared me!"

"Sorry, Kagome." Serenity said softly.

"Feh, are you alright?" InuYasha asked as he placed Tetsusaiga back in its sheath. "That bastard didn't hurt you, did he?"

They waited a moment for her to reply, slowly becoming worried at her lack of response. "Serenity?" Kagome asked.

"He did hurt you, didn't he? That prick! See, Kagome! I told you he would!" InuYasha yelled as he and Kagome both moved to inspect their friend. However, InuYasha got a nose-full of a scent that he really did not want. "Oh, gross!" He gagged as he brought a sleeve of his haori over his nose.

"That was rude!" Kagome told him.

"Well, then have her take a bath, she reeks of Sesshomaru!" The half-demon mumbled.

"I need to go see Lady InuKimi." Serenity said, ignoring just _why _it was that she smelled that way.

"No way." InuYasha stated.

"What do you need to see her for?" Kagome asked, linking her arm with her friends as they walked towards Kaede's hut.

"I need to speak to her about my past, and what she knows about it." Serenity told the ebony haired woman. "My memories of my past on the Moon have been tampered with."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kagome asked with worry.

"It's not safe." InuYasha stated from behind them. "The old lady is crazy."

"I have to, InuYasha." Serenity turned blue pleading eyes on the half demon. "Your father and Lady InuKimi were close friends with my mother. I have to talk to her."

InuYasha's ears flattened against his hair. What is with females giving him that look? He hated it! "It's too dangerous." InuYasha insisted.

"Not for me." Serenity countered. "I just need you to show me where it is."

"I will!"

The three adults turned around to see Rin smiling brightly, having come out of no where. "Rin!" Serenity smiled as the girl dashed forward to wrap her arms around Serenity's waist in a hug.

"I can take you, Serenity-sama." Rin smiled brightly. "The Lady Mother's castle is not far away."

"I knew it!" InuYasha bragged.

"Thank you Rin." Serenity smiled.

"That doesn't mean you are going." The half demon added.

Serenity and Rin shared a glance, before both turned to Kagome with a pleading eyes.

The priestess let out a sigh as her Mate's ears pressed against his hair. "Kagome, don't…" He warned her.

"Sorry, InuYasha." She said softly. "Sit, boy."

**Bam**

"Please be safe, you two!" Kagome waved them off, standing over the crater of her Mate's body as the silver-haired Lunarian and Sesshomaru's ward walked out of the village. "Tell her we said hello!"

Serenity and Rin smiled as they waved, before Rin slipped a hand into one of Serenity's as they began to walk towards the Bone Eater's well. Rin was trying not to blush as she allowed her mind to enjoy the fantasy of a mother-daughter moment. She would help the Lady Mother and Lord Sesshomaru get Serenity-sama's memory back, and then she could have a family.

88888888

So, how was that? I'm not sure I am happy with it….

I must have written out three different scenarios for this chapter. One of them had Sesshomaru go into blood lust when Serenity told him she had died, and then she had to fight him to calm him down.

Another was just me holding down several keys at once and watch as they take up space on the page.

So hopefully this version is acceptable to you all! Please let me know what you think, and if you have any suggestions or ideas that you want to see, please feel free to send them. ^_^ I'm off to update my SM / Super cross now.

~_Sandreline _


	10. Pop Goes the Weasel

**The Heart of Two Moons**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Wow, the enthusiastic feedback from this story is amazing! Thank you all so much!

**Chapter 10: Pop Goes the Weasel**

Rin smiled as she held onto Serenity's hand, humming a happy song as she walked beside the silver-haired female. "There!" She suddenly cheered as she pointed up.

"The sky?" Serenity asked in confusion as the Moon Princess followed the young girl's finger towards the sky. All she could see were a cluster of clouds.

"Lady InuKimi's castle is in the sky." Rin told her. "It is very beautiful, and full of demon magic."

Serenity looked down in awe at the young girl beside her. "The sky?" Rin let out a giggle at the confusion in Serenity's voice, giving a definite nod. Serenity gave a sigh, glancing up at the clouds once more. "Very well, it looks like we fly from here." White wings sprouted from her back in a flurry of silver glitter, which caused Rin to squeal. "Hang on tight, Rin." The Lunarian warned. Once the girl was situated safely in her arms, a powerful beat of her wings sent the pair shooting up into the air.

Rin cheered as they flew through the cloud, causing Serenity to smile at her innocence. Rin stretched her arms out in different directions in an attempt to collect the fluffy white mass they flew through. Serenity didn't have the heart to begin a science lesson by telling her it was evaporated water, and instead would randomly do a flip or a spin in the air to appease the child.

It was not much longer before they broke through the cloud. The sight before them caused the Lunarian to float for a moment as she took in the sight of the huge structure before her. Even for this time period, it was incredibly advanced in architectural work. "There!" Rin pointed at the top of the mass of stairs that told her it was the front of the castle. "That's the entrance, and there is Lady InuKimi!"

Serenity's wings flapped on her back as she brought them to the top of the stair case, gently setting down the small girl before her wings vanished. Both gave a bow to the regal demon that was resting on the throne.

"Princess Serenity," Lady InuKimi's purr was loud and clear in the air to all the guards around her. "Welcome to my Castle."

"Lady InuKimi," Serenity began, "I wish to seek a private audience with you."

The female dog demon smiled fondly at her son's Mate. "Unfortunately, that cannot happen." She began. Upon seeing the indignant look flash across the Lunarian's face, she let a small smirk twitch the corner of her mouth. "This InuKimi assumes that you have come for answers, little one, and answers you shall receive. However," she said as she toyed with the Mediou medallion on her neck, "Our party is not complete."

"Not complete?" Serenity asked, looking at the white-haired demon with curiosity.

"You see, there are two members that will prove very important in regards to our story." The Lady of the Western Lands continued. "My emissaries have informed me that they are still a day's journey away."

"Then we will return tomorrow." Serenity said with a bow. "Thank you for your time, my Lady."

"Nonsense," Came the playfully offended tone. "You shall stay here and enjoy the hospitality that is befitting of someone of your station. This InuKimi would be happy to have your company for the evening."

"Oh, may we Serenity-sama?" Rin asked from the older woman's side.

Serenity looked down at the girl and then to Sesshomaru's mother. It would be rude to turn down the offer. "We would love to, my Lady."

"Splendid." She purred before giving a decided clap of her hands. A teal-haired female appeared at InuKimi's side, bent over in a bow as she faced her mistress. "Ayumi," InuKimi smiled. "Please prepare a royal suite for the Moon Princess and my son's ward. They will be joining me for dinner."

"As you wish, my Lady." The demoness stated before taking her leave to follow her orders.

InuKimi rose from her throne. "Why don't I give you a tour?" She stated as she approached the two. InuKimi linked her arm with her son's Mate, smiling warmly. "I am sure that you have some questions. Does this InuKimi assume correctly that you have begun to remember?"

Rin walked on the other side of her Lord's Mother, smiling brightly as she remained silent on the tour. Serenity nodded. "I have had a few minor memories." The Lunarian admitted. "You were friends with my mother."

The dog demoness nodded. "Selenity was a dear friend, yes." InuKimi began. "As you can see, my son and I also have a moon adorning our forehead to symbolize our heritage, as well as the same silver hair of your people." Serenity nodded as InuKimi looked ahead, ignoring her servants and guards that would bow as they passed. "We are the dog clan protected by the Moon. As such, we are the only breed of canine that can see just as well in the night as we can in the day." InuKimi let a purr rumble in her chest. "It was always a hope of your mother and I that two forms of Moon children would unite as one someday!" A wistful sigh escaped her fanged mouth. "Selenity and I were close as children, you know. You have always been so much like her…"

"You were friends as children?" Serenity asked in amazement.

Sesshomaru's mother nodded. "This InuKimi's mother and your grandmother were friends, and their mother's before that."

Serenity's eyes were wide at the revelation. There was so much more to her history than she had ever suspected, and she was craving to learn more. "Can I ask about Sesshomaru?"

InuKimi smiled. "This InuKimi can see that he has reinstated his Mark on you, and more than once." She let out a short laugh. "My son has never been one to allow anything he desires to slip through is fingers." She looked at the Lunarian from the corner of her golden eyes. "Tell me, little one. What do you remember?"

A blush spread over her pale cheeks as the memory of her and Sesshomaru's first kiss replayed in her mind's eye. Hoping that the royal woman beside her would not notice, she spoke of something else. "I remember how much I detested Endymion. This is why I am here." She turned her attention to InuKimi, who was now scowling at the mention of the human. "I believe my memories have been tampered with; before today, I had believed that Endymion was my soul mate."

A growl shocked the Lunarian slightly as the dog demon let out a huff. "The human was rather detestable by most, even those of his own kingdom. He claimed to be the ruler of the whole planet, though it was clear he could hardly stay out of his concubine's bed to rule his lands." She let out another huff. "Such a being is most unworthy of the Moon Princess." They took a turn down another hall. "Our guests tomorrow will help you with the answers that you seek. In the mean time, you and my son's ward are free to enjoy the hot springs in preparation for dinner."

Rin cheered as she dashed into the room that the servant Ayumi had opened the door to. It was a magnificent suite, and very much suited for a Princess. "This is far too elegant…" Serenity began.

"Nonsense, you are my son's intended. That makes you family, and this InuKimi will not allow for you to have anything less. Ayumi will be your handmaiden." The dog demoness smiled softly as she nodded her head in dismissal. Serenity and Rin bowed before the Lady of the Western Lands took her leave.

"Shall I gather bathing supplies for you, Serenity-sama?" Ayumi asked.

"Please, just call me Serenity." The Lunarian replied. She was a little uncomfortable of having so many people fawn over her. "What do you say, Rin?"

"I would love to!" Rin cheered.

Serenity let out a laugh as Ayumi smiled. "Very well."

88888888

Dinner that night had been a wonderful affair, and Serenity found herself rather enjoying the presence of the demoness. Lady InuKimi was a charming delight if you were in her good graces, and she had no objections to telling embarrassing stories of Sesshomaru's childhood, much to Rin's glee. Serenity, however, couldn't stop herself from smirking at the thought of what Sesshomaru's reaction would be if he was made aware of his mother's actions.

Rin had slept with her that night, curled up to her side, with one of Serenity's arms holding her protectively. Both had immensely enjoyed the comfortable bed that had reminded the Lunarian of the mattresses in the future.

Currently, Rin and Serenity were sitting in the gardens of the Castle in the Sky. The Moon Princess had coerced Ayumi to join them for breakfast, though it did take a bit of effort.

Rin was currently smiling as she played with the koi in the pond as a guard approached them from the path. "Princess, my Lady has sent me to collect you for your meeting. Her guests have arrived."

Serenity smiled warmly. "Thank you very much." She answered before she turned to Ayumi. "Would you mind watching Rin?"

"Not at all, Princess." The demoness smiled softly as she gave a small bow.

"Then lead the way." Serenity smiled at the guard as he bowed and turned away.

88888888

Serenity had been scared witless when a very old man with the widest eyes she had ever seen popped up before her. "Hm," He stated, using a clawed hand to scratch his chin. He moved around her, his plate-sized eyes looking at every inch of her. Had she not felt the pressure from his energy, she would have given him a beating for ogling her body, but it was only to see her power.

"Princess Serenity, I present to you the Demon Blacksmith, Totosai. With him is my former Mate's servant, Myoga." InuKimi stated with a bored wave of her clawed hand. These two fools constantly tested her patience, and they sooner they left her castle the better.

Serenity was not sure where the second guest was until she saw something jumping up on down on the old man's shoulder. "Well, Totosai?" Came a squeaky voice. "Is it her?"

"Aye, Myoga, it is." The old man stated as he took a few steps back. "Princess Serenity, it's nice to meet you." His voice was tired and raspy, but he gave her a nod.

"Hello." Serenity responded, oblivious to Rin's laughter at her expense.

"Well?" InuKimi asked.

"I believe that the source of the altered memories is on her person," The forger stated with a positive tone. "A rather small object of magical origin."

"The Moon Crystal?" Myoga asked. "Impossible."

"No," Totosai stated. "It's something else. It almost resembles a paintbrush."

"Oh!" Serenity stated suddenly, pulling the Luna Pen from her space pocket. "This?"

Totosai snatched it from her hands, and the Lunarian mentally grumbled about insane old men. "Yes, this is it." The small gathering watched as he threw it to the ground. Serenity was about to move to retrieve it when, as if in slow motion, the old demon brought down a blacksmith hammer on the magical device.

It smashed into a hundred pieces as silver light swirled around it for a moment. A moment later, Totosai brought his hammer back to rest against his shoulder. "There we go." He stated.

Serenity stood there with her mouth open in shock. "What did you do?"

Totosai gave a shrug of his shoulders. "That device is what caused your memories to be altered." He stated simply. "Now that it is destroyed, you will begin to remember things properly."

"But… what… how…" Serenity's blue eyes fell to the floor where the smashed bits of the Luna Pen remained. "Luna gave that to me when I first became Sailor Moon. Its magic allows me to disguise myself into anything I want – do you have any idea what you just destroyed?"

Totosai scratched his practically bald head. "As far as I know, such powers were not of lunar origin, but of the sorcerers of Earth."

Myoga was hopping up and down. "Princess, what Totosai is trying to say, is that the device he just destroyed was a double-edged sword. It allowed you to alter your appearance, but in turn it has altered your memories."

Rin smiled. "That means that Serenity-sama will have her real memories back now!"

Serenity couldn't take any more of this. Her head was pounding, and the room began to spin. This was just too much to handle, even for her.

She barely heard Rin cry out as she slumped to the floor.

88888888

I know its super short. However, I have wonderful news! I just posted a Serenity/Sesshomaru one-shot for the holidays! Go check it out!

I am so thankful for all of the reviews that I have gotten. Thank you so very much, everyone! Don't worry; a new chapter will be out soon!

~_Sandreline_


	11. Let the Memories Live Again

**The Heart of Two Moons**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am so glad that you are all still enjoying this story! Thank you all so very much for your support!

Did any of you know of the Sailor Moon live action that is on YouTube? If you type in "TheSailorMoonMovie", it should pop up first and second. The girl who was cast as Bunny/Usagi/Serenity is terrible, I will admit. However, the effects are amazing. The guy they cast as Mamoru/Endymion did pretty well – and for those of you interested, he has a shirtless scene. Haha. Well, for those of you interested, go check it out. It's pretty entertaining, and I give them solid props! They did a fabulous job for it just being non-profit with little resources! Go see!

**Chapter 11: Let the Memory Live Again**

"Will she be alright?" Rin asked with a worried tone as she looked at the silver-haired woman in the bed. InuKimi had ordered the Moon Princess to be brought to her bed, and a healer summoned.

"She will be fine," The healer commented as she turned to leave. "Let her rest."

"Thank you, Asami." InuKimi spoke. "Come Rin; let us leave her to regain her strength."

Rin hesitated for a moment, looking over at her future mother with worry. InuKimi watched as the human pup patted the Lunarian's hand lovingly before quietly rising from her position and following the Lady out of the room.

The dog demon herself cast one glace back as the door shut, and sent a prayer to Selenity that all would be well.

88888888

_Serenity gratefully sank to the ground, her gown skirt billowing around her as she let a sigh of contentment slip passed her lips. She had barely managed to convince her cousin Mina, also known as Sailor Venus, to allow her a small sanctuary of alone time before returning to her royal duties and lessons. So, as soon as she was able, she slipped into the royal garden that was overlooked by the balcony to her personal quarters._

_She was surrounded by wild flowers, and smiled warmly as she plucked a blue bloom from its branches. She took the time to enjoy its soft scent before placing it behind her ear._

_What she was not aware of was the fact that she was not alone. It was not until a deep "Hn," reached her ears that she looked up and to her right. Hidden from the path by a wall of vines and flowers was a silver-haired man. He was just standing there observing her with a bored look on his face. His gold eyes, despite the boredom he displayed, where shimmering and the markings along his cheek bones gave him an enchanting appearance. It was the son of one of her mother's good friends, and they were visiting for personal and diplomatic reasons._

"_Prince Sesshomaru, my deepest apologies," Princess Serenity began as she slowly rose. Mentally she was doing her best to keep from tripping on the hem of her gown as she moved to her feet. "I was unaware that you were present; I shall take my leave."_

"_You will not leave."_

_His voice caused the Princess to stop, although she was slightly insulted at being commanded in her own garden. As such, her pride bested her manners, and her mouth opened before she could stop herself. "I am more than able to leave when I so choose." Besides, it was clearly obvious to her that the son of the visiting Lord from the planet Earth had been attempting to have his own privacy._

"_This Sesshomaru did not give you permission to leave." _

_Well now Serenity could understand Sailor Mar's complaint about his icy demeanor. Was he not aware that she was of the second highest rank in the Solar System? Who was he to order her, and in her own home? "This Serenity does not require your permission." She told him as she turned her back to him once more and prepared to leave. _

"_It would be… preferred that you stay."_

_The Moon Princess halted in her steps once more, turning a disbelieving gaze to the dog demon. "I'm sorry?"_

_Said demon did not reply. Not a muscle in his face so much as dared to even twitch, for fear of betraying his emotion. "This Sesshomaru finds your scent pleasing."_

_(_Was that a compliment?_) She thought as she turned to face him once more. "I am flattered," She began slowly. Serenity momentarily turned her attention back to the pathway to the gardens as voices met her ears._

_She was only aware of wind as she blinked, only to find herself pressed up against the chest of the dog demon. He clearly did not want to be seen, for he had taken her with him to the shelter of the grove, which was hidden from view from the path. A clawed hand was covering her mouth as the demon had his attention on the voices._

"_How could we loose him?" Complained a very feminine voice._

"_He's so dreamy," Another sighed._

"_You know, I heard he loves to sword fight!" Another cried out. "Perhaps he went to the royal training field?"_

"_Let's go!" The first voice cried out._

_The clawed hand over Serenity's mouth was soon retracted, as was the arm that she had not noticed was around her waist. Serenity took two steps back to allow the proper spacing to be replaced between them as she looked at him. "I take it that was your fan club?" The Moon Princess remarked._

"_Hn," He replied with narrowed eyes._

_She had opened her mouth to reply, when a shout met her ears. "Serenity!"_

_This time, it was the Moon Princess who placed a hand over the dog demon's mouth as the distinct voice of Sailor Mercury called out to her. "Serenity!"_

_Sesshomaru found himself glaring down at the female that had dared to so openly touch his person, let alone attempt to restrain him from doing anything. However, the pleading blue eyes that met his gaze spared her life, and he decided to momentarily allow her to continue. Her scent was slowly invaded his nose and was taking control of his mind. He didn't seem to care as his inner beast purred, and he felt himself relax slightly._

"_Serenity! One way or another, you _will_ finish your day's lessons!" An exasperated Mercurian shouted out. The clicking of her Senshi boots began to fade away._

"_Is she really gone, or is she trying to trick me?" Serenity whispered to the demon._

_Said demon simply raised an eyebrow. "The female is gone."_

_Serenity smiled as she let out a breath of relief, once more removing herself from his personal space. "I'm so sorry about that, but I fear that if I do not get a little privacy then I very well may go insane."_

"_Hn." Sesshomaru replied. Clearly he already though that she had._

_Serenity sent the Prince an apologetic smile. "Please forgive me, Prince Sesshomaru. I am sure that you have had your share of crazy females for the day; I shall take my leave."_

_Before she could move, his voice stopped her. "This Sesshomaru does not recall dismissing you."_

_The silver haired woman tilted her head slightly in confusion as she observed the demon. "Surely you cannot still desire my presence. I was under the impression that you wished to be alone."_

_The dog nodded once. "So I did. I no longer do."_

"_Why is that?"_

_For a moment, the briefest of smirks stretched the corner of his lips. "This Sesshomaru has found something of interest, and as a curious being, wishes to investigate."_

_Serenity blushed slightly, but nodded. Perhaps his company would not be a bad thing, and it wouldn't hurt their alliance if they got along for a conversation. Would it?_

_8888_

_The next day when Serenity went to visit the garden, Prince Sesshomaru was there. Their greeting went much smoother this time, and they found themselves easily conversing. The same event occurred on the third day, only this time Serenity noticed a drastic difference. The Prince of the Western Lands of the country of Japan was not as stoic as he usually was, and (dare she say it?) he was almost playful. _

_She could not be sure the first time, for when she looked over at his face it still portrayed a bored continence. However, the Moon Princess soon realized that if you know how and where to look, you could see how he felt. By the fifth time the Prince made a teasing comment in her direction, and leaned her face in closely to his own. _

_Her blue eyes were intense as they observed him, and her scent seemed to take over his control. She blinked once, then twice. Then, the smallest of twitches occurred at the corner of his lips._

"_Ah ha!" Serenity purred in triumph as she pulled away. "I knew it! You have been trying not to smile."_

"_Hn." However this time, the change was obvious. His reply was not nearly as cold as it use to be, and it was definitely laced with a teasing tone._

_Serenity returned to her previous position, hands in her lap as she smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that the feared Prince of the West has emotion."_

"_That is good; this Sesshomaru feared he may have had to kill you to keep my secret."_

_Serenity used two fingers in a motion to show that she was sealing her lips, before kissing the two digits to seal her promise. At the intensity of his gaze on her lips, however, she could not stop herself from asking. "What is it?"_

_The silver-haired demon simply turned his attention back to the view of Earth. "Tell me more about the Senshi." _

_8888_

_Serenity's mother, Queen Selenity, had been only too happy to find that her daughter and the son of her friend, Lady InuKimi, were getting along splendidly. InuTaisho had grinned like an idiot as he began to imagine what his grand pups would look like._

_On the fifth day after their first rendezvous in the garden, Serenity did not show at her usual time. The dog demon waited patiently for a short period of time, but it did not take long before is patience had run out. So, following his nose, he went off in search of the Moon Princess._

_It did not take long before he found her in the vast library of the Moon Palace. The blue-haired Princess of Mercury was standing before her, and the Lunarian was surrounded by several texts, all of which were open to varying pages. "Please, Ami," He heard Serenity beg. "I truly have to leave. I swear that I shall finish the lesson later."_

"_I will not hear it, Serenity." Sailor Mercury began. "Your mother has instructed me to teach you, and teach you I shall."_

"_Ami, you do not understand…" Serenity began again._

"_Your education is the most important weapon you can own, Princess." Ami continued. "As the future Queen, it is vital that you know all the histories of the planets, and all of those of Earth's different kingdoms."_

_Both young women turned to glance at him when he made his appearance, the blue-garbed Senshi blushing deeply. "So this is the reason for your detainment."_

_Serenity smiled brightly. "Sesshomaru!" Realizing the Ami was present, and the Lunarian was not observing proper protocol, Serenity corrected herself by rising from her seat to offer the visiting royal a small curtsy. "I humbly apologize for missing our _meeting_." She told him. _

"_Hn," Sesshomaru began. "Then we shall have it now."_

"_Prince Sesshomaru," the Princess of Mercury began, "I apologize; I had not realized that the Princess was to meet you. However, she must finish her studies."_

_The dog demon did nothing by raise an eyebrow. "What is her current topic?"_

"_Demonic history, my lord." Ami replied._

"_Then this Sesshomaru shall take over from here." He told her._

_Sailor Mercury looked between her Princess and the demon. The Senshi all knew that Serenity was perfectly safe in his presence – the Western Lands were allies with the Moon kingdom, after all. However, she still had a duty to perform._

_Her princess decided it for her. "Bye Ami! I'll catch up with you later." Before Sailor Mercury could respond, Princess Serenity and Prince Sesshomaru were gone._

"_Well!" Ami said with a blush on her cheeks. Now she knew why all the maids in the palace were so infatuated with the visiting royal; he was drop dead gorgeous; literally, if his reputation was valid._

_8888_

_Serenity anxiously stood from her place beside her mother, hoping that her gown would help cover her shifting from foot to foot. The Lord and Lady of the West were returning for another visit to the Moon; that meant that Sesshomaru was coming._

_When he left the last time, he had kissed her cheek and told her that he looked forward to seeing her again. She had blushed to her toes and remained light headed and giddy for the rest of the day, all without a clue as to why. Even now, just the thought of seeing the demon once more brought a fluttering sensation to her stomach._

_The energy and swirling of wind signified that they had arrived. Lady InuKimi and Queen Selenity approached each other with open arms, greeting the other with smiles and compliments. InuTaisho gave a smile and nod to the Princess, before taking a step to the side to reveal his son._

_Prince Sesshomaru waited until he gave the Moon Queen proper acknowledgement before giving his focus to Serenity. Stepping up to her, he took her pale hand in his clawed one, placing a lingering kiss on the back of her hand. He ignored the squeals from the Senshi of Venus and the whispering of the rest of her Court in favor of the blush staining Serenity's cheeks. "Welcome back to the Moon, Prince Sesshomaru."_

"_This Sesshomaru is most pleased to have returned." He told her. "Would you care to take a walk?" He spoke as he offered her his arm._

"_I would be honored." She answered while slipping her arm in his and allowing him to lead the way to their usual place._

_InuTaisho smiled warmly at the sight of the two pups taking their leave, before turning back to his Mate and friend. "I must return to our Lands, now that I have seen you safely here."_

"_Is everything alright?" Queen Selenity asked with concern._

_The Great General gave a smile. "Just a little trouble with the Northern Lord, and some demons on our border attacking the human villages. I shall reunite with you as soon as I can." InuTaisho kissed his Mate on her cheek._

"_Be safe." She told him._

_He gave a nod, before a swirl of his energy signified his exit. Selenity was not sure, but she was positive that her friend was hiding something from her. InuKimi's face had softened in sadness at her Mate's departure; then again, it was normal to not want to be separated from one's Mate._

"_Come; let us have some tea now that I have you all to myself." Selenity offered._

_8888_

"_What is that odious stench that lingered in the transportation room?" Sesshomaru inquired of the Lunarian as they entered the garden._

"_Pardon?" She asked in confusion. She did not possess his impressive nose, so she was unaware as to his dilemma._

"_There was a foul scent that remained in the room, about a day old." Sesshomaru explained. "It smelled human, and one that does not bath after he takes the company of a female."_

"_Endymion," Serenity answered with a sigh. "Prince Endymion of Elysium."_

"_The human that believes himself ruler of the whole planet?" Sesshomaru sneered with disgust._

_Serenity nodded. "He came to us yesterday as a part of the diplomatic party that desires to ally Elysian to the Moon." The Moon Princess wrinkled her nose. "According to Venus and Jupiter, he has quite the reputation."_

"_Hn," Sesshomaru replied. "It is no reputation, I can assure you."_

"_Wonderful." Serenity sarcastically responded._

_Sesshomaru found himself smirking due to the female beside him, and then asked her to inform him of any events that had occurred since their correspondence last week._

_8888_

"_You really are getting chummy with the demon," Sailor Mars pointed out as they all sat together in Serenity's chambers._

"_I think it's great," Sailor Jupiter added. "Sesshomaru is incredibly strong, and he seems to genuinely adore our Sere."_

"_That's an understatement." Venus added as she took a bite from a pastry._

"_He is rather impressive." Mercury added. "Not only is he deadly in combat, but he has out-wit his own Father in battle strategy."_

"_He's not unattractive, either." Venus added with a wink._

"_What do you think, Sere?" Jupiter asked as she sat on her friend's bed._

_Serenity blushed. "We're just friends."_

"_Liar." Mars accused with a roll of her eyes. "Haven't you noticed that he doesn't pay any other girl even a glance?" Honestly, the Martian thought. "He practically growls at the maids to have them keep their distance, yet he openly kisses your hand and seeks time with you and you alone."_

"_I think it's sweet." Jupiter repeated while eating her own pastry. "Sesshomaru isn't the kind of guy to openly show affection; it is the way of a true warrior." The Amazon smiled. "However, that also means he's going to be a _dog_ in bed!"_

"_Jupiter!" Mercury all but shrieked._

"_It's true," Venus added. "Besides, don't dog demons Mate for life? They are very affectionate with their partners."_

"_Really?" Mars asked. "I would guess that since he is a demon, they wouldn't care about things like love."_

"_Oh Mars, you are so naive," Venus began._

"Me _naive?" Mars snapped as her violet eyes blazed. "You're one to talk, Blondie!"_

"_Don't use my hair color to try to insult me!" The Venusian Princess stuck her tongue out. "When it comes to love, I know my stuff!"_

"_It's true, dog demons do Mate for life," Mercury stated in hopes of changing the subject. "What we really have to worry about at the moment is Prince Endymion."_

"_What is that, Ames?" Jupiter asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_Well," the super genius began nervously, "There are rumors that the reason Endymion is seeking an alliance are because it would give him an edge over the other kingdoms. He claims he is the rightful ruler of Earth, but Earth has hundreds of countries so there is no one ruler."_

"_So we need to be on our toes around him?" Mars asked. "Fine by me, he's not bad to look at."_

"_That's not all," Mercury added. "He's hoping to seal the deal by offering a marriage proposal to Serenity…"_

_All four Senshi turned to look at the silver-haired Princess. Serenity's eyes were wide. "No," She stated firmly. "N-O. No."_

"_He is attractive…" Venus stated softly._

"_You are not being courted by anyone else," Mars added._

"_By Lunarian Law, you must choose your husband soon…" Mercury added._

"_No." Serenity continued._

"_Ease up, everyone. That's a lot of pressure. Sere still has plenty of time!" Jupiter defended with a grin._

"_I know one interesting thing will come of this." Venus spoke coyly._

"_What?" The others all asked in unison._

"_Watching Prince Sesshomaru's reaction when he finds out about Endymion's intentions!" Venus all but squealed._

_8888_

"_I don't care how pretty the flower is, I'm going to take those red roses and shove them up his…"_

"_That is very vulgar language for a lady of your station, Serenity." _

_The Moon Princess turned around to see Sesshomaru entering their special meeting place. "My apologies, but if you knew what he was doing, you wouldn't be worried about my words but my actions."_

"_And what, pray tell, has the human done to upset you?"_

_Serenity let out a sigh. He would find out anyway…_

_8888_

"_Ah, Sesshomaru of the Western Lands of Japan, I presume." An oily voice spoke from the ebony haired human._

"_Human." Sesshomaru practically hissed._

_Blue eyes lowered in an offended glare. "It is Prince Endymion to you, demon."_

_Sesshomaru took three steps forward so he could look down on the filthy creature before him. "This Sesshomaru will make one thing very clear; if you so much as look at the Moon Princess improperly, then you shall have to deal with this Sesshomaru."_

_A sizzling sound met Endymion's ears, and he looked down to the source. One of the demon's hands was glowing green as acid poured out of it to drip onto the stone floor. The human's eyes widened slightly, but before he could call for his guards, the demon had vanished._

_8888_

"_We kissed." Serenity blurted out._

_Four pairs of wide eyes turned to look at their best friend, who was blushing bright red down her neck as she stared at her lap._

"_Thank Aphrodite!" Venus cheered as she rushed to her cousin. "Tell us __everything__."_

"_What did he say?" Jupiter asked._

"_Was it sweet?" Mercury added._

"_Give us the details!" Mars demanded._

_8888_

_"You know how this one feels about you. My beast and I have chosen you to be our Mate. Do you understand what this means?"_

_"I wish to take you, Serenity of the Moon, as my Mate. Will you do this Sesshomaru the honor and become the future Lady of the Western Lands?"_

_8888_

"_Finally!" The Lady Mother spoke. She was sitting elegantly beside the Moon Queen on the couch. "I feared that he would never find a Mate just to spite me."_

"_We will announce it formally at the ball tonight." Queen Selenity added, her silver hair appearing very lavender from beside Sesshomaru's mother. "And the Western Lands will forever be added into the Silver Alliance."_

_"Ryuukotsei is attacking the borders. He wants to take over the Western Lands."_

_"There is no place safer than the Moon."_

"_**You are mine**_."

88888888

Serenity sat up with a gasp, her heart fluttering a million miles a minute. Her head spun as her vision was clouded with spots. She placed a cool hand on her head in hopes of letting it settle.

Memories continued to flash in her minds eye as she tried to make sense of it all. And it _did _make sense. Suddenly, the memories that she remembered were no longer fuzzy, but crystal clear. She no longer had patches she couldn't remember, because it was all there, even her memories as a little girl on the Moon!

"Serenity-sama?" Rin's soft and concerned voice stated from beside her.

"Sesshomaru," Serenity gave a breathy whisper. "Where is Sesshomaru?" Her eyes closed as she was once again thrust into darkness, this time for a much needed sleep.

Rin made sure the older woman was asleep once more before she bolted from the room. She did not stop running until she was before the throne, facing the Lady Mother.

"What is it, pup?" Lady InuKimi asked with surprised eyes.

"Serenity-sama woke up!" Rin gasped while trying to catch her breath. "She wants Sesshomaru-sama!"

InuKimi purred. "Then so it shall be." The dog matron sank back into her throne, content as she fiddled with her medallion. Soon, everything would be resolved, and there would be the pitter-patter of pups running around the palace once more!

88888888

So, what do you all think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know in a review.

Also, did you know that I have a Serenity / Sesshomaru Christmas one-shot posted! For those of you that haven't, feel free to read and leave a review! I hope that you enjoy it!

Happy Holidays everyone! There will be several Christmas-related short stories that I will be posting in the next two weeks, so keep your eyes open!

~_Sandreline_


	12. And They Lived Happily Ever After

**The Heart of Two Moons**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! For those of you that have read my Sailor Moon / Supernatural crossover, then you saw in the update that I have not updated due to the fact that I was laid off from my job at the law office and have been looking for a new job since.

I am terribly sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I hope that you all can forgive me! Please enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 12: And They Lived Happily Ever After… **

The Lord of the Western Lands had arrived only minutes after Serenity had awoken from her memory sleep. Once Rin had seen him and informed him that his Mate wanted him, he was immediately by her side.

The silver haired demon sat on by her side as he leaned over slightly. He was very gentle when he lifted a clawed hand to her brow, running his fingers through her silver bangs. The golden up-turned crescent moon glittered up at him, and Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he leaned down to inhale her scent. It was at her side that he remained until moonrise, when his princess finally opened her eyes.

Slowly, her blue orbs began to focus as the pounding in her head subsided. "Sesshomaru?" She softly called.

"This Sesshomaru is here, Mate." His deep voice purred from beside her and he placed a clawed hand on her own.

Serenity looked up at him with a gaze that the dog demon never thought he would see from her again – pure love and devotion. Her eyes were glazed with familiarity in place of confusion. It was then that he was sure that she remembered everything. "Sesshomaru," the Moon Princess breathed in relief as she smiled. She launched herself up to wrap her arms around his neck as her face buried in his chest. "I'm so sorry…"

Sesshomaru's arms slowly wrapped themselves around her form, softly at first but they soon tightened in possession. "You have no need to apologize to this Sesshomaru."

"I do!" Serenity cried as she held onto him tighter. "How terrible it was of me to treat you and speak to you as if I did not know you! The pain I must have caused you; the pain I caused when I died!"

Sesshomaru pushed his Mate gently back so as to lift her chin so she could meet his gaze. While his clawed fingers were gentle, his eyes were stern. "It is not you whom should apologize. I ignored my instincts to remain by your side. It is I whom failed to protect what was his."

Serenity shook her head, her silver streamers shaking as she did so. "Sesshomaru, I told you to go; you have a duty to protect your lands. No one could have known that Beryl would attack; it is not your fault."

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied after a moment of silence. The dog demon was too thrilled to have his Mate in his arms once more, to have to hold onto him with as much need as he had felt for her over the past five hundred years. "Serenity."

His tone was soft and almost gentle, which was something that Serenity could boast only she had ever heard. "Yes?" She asked through tear-filled eyes.

"You are mine."

The Moon Princess' tears broke out to silently fall down her cheeks, yet she gave the demon before her a blinding smile. "Just as you are mine."

88888888

"Serenity-sama!" Rin cheered as the woman walked into Lady InuKimi's throne room. Sesshomaru walked beside her, his arm holding her own in his. The small ebony haired child ran up to the laughing woman and hugged her.

"Are you alright, Serenity-sama?" Rin asked as she looked up at her 'mother'. "I was so worried about you."

Serenity, once she realized that Sesshomaru would not relinquish her arm even for his ward, wrapped the adolescent in a hug with her free arm. "I have never been better, Rin." Rin, in turn, gave the Lunarian a bright smile before Serenity lifted her gaze to the smirking demoness that had approached them. "Inu-mama."

One of Lady InuKimi's fangs peeked out as she smiled at the daughter of her dearest friend. Lifting her arms to the woman, she purred. "Serenity, darling."

It was only after InuKimi sent her son a warning look to release the Lunarian that Serenity was able to hug the woman who had been like a second mother to her. "Thank you so much, Inu-mama." Serenity told the Lady as she hugged her. "Thank you for everything."

Clawed hands gently pat her back before the royal dog stepped back. "Give me a few grand pups and we will call it even."

Serenity smiled brightly and nodded as Rin gigged from beside Sesshomaru while said demon fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Now," InuKimi stated as she raised her voice so that her nearby servants and guards could here. "We shall have the most extravagant feast to celebrate this momentous occasion. We shall invite all of our allies and friends to commemorate the return of the Moon Princess and her official Mating to my son, Lord Sesshomaru!"

While the servants began to smile and gossip about the happy event, Rin took a moment to approach the Lady InuKimi. Gently tugging on the sleeve of the Lady's kimono, she waited until golden eyes rested on her. "Yes, pup?"

"If all friends and allies are allowed, that means Lord InuYasha, yes?"

InuKimi smiled brightly. "Yes, it does."

Rin smiled innocently. "Who is going to tell him?"

88888888

"Kagome! InuYasha! Kaede-sama!"

"Serenity!" Kagome's bright smile greeted the Lunarian as she entered Kaede's hut, and the miko quickly sprang up to hug her friend.

"Feh, where have you been wench? We've been worried sick." InuYasha grumbled as he rose to greet her. However, as the red-robed male approached, a threatening snarl filled the air. Immediately the half demon snarled in return and moved to unsheathe Tetsusaiga.

"No, wait!" Serenity cried out as she stepped between InuYasha and Sesshomaru, who had just entered through the hut's door. "Don't fight!"

"Half breed, you will not insult the Moon Princess by calling her a wench." Sesshomaru warned.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to say, bastard?" InuYasha shouted back.

"I think it may be best to have had this reunion outside." Kaede sighed from her seat.

"I am her Mate, and you will cease to speak as such to her or I will remove your tongue." Sesshomaru threatened.

His half-brother's words caused InuYasha to pale as he glanced down at the silver-haired female. "Is that true?" He sputtered.

"Oh wow, this means that you got your memories back!" Kagome cheered as she moved to take Serenity's hands in her own while smiling brightly. "And now that makes us sisters!"

"Kagome!" InuYasha whined at the audacity of his Mate siding with his bastard half-brother.

Serenity sent an apologetic smile over to InuYasha. "Perhaps we should all sit down and explain what has happened over the past couple of days."

"You think?" InuYasha sarcastically replied as he replaced the Tetsusaiga.

"Hello!" Rin cheered as she popped out from behind Sesshomaru.

"Well look at this, it's a happy reunion!" Kagome cheered more as she moved to hug the younger woman.

Serenity gave a sigh of relief. From what Kagome had told her before about the relationship between the two dog brothers, she was worried she would have to physically subdue them in order to avoid mayhem.

"Come and sit, child." Kaede smiled softly. "Tell us of ye journey. Welcome, Lord Sesshomaru."

The dog demon looked down at the hopeful eyes of his Mate, and gave her a nod. She smiled brightly to him as she moved to sit around the fire with her friends, though Sesshomaru opted to place his post at the inside of the door, one arm laid on his bent knee as he kept his senses alert.

The dog demon listened to his little Mate rattle off to her friends about meeting Lady InuKimi at her castle while having Totosai and Myoga unleash her memories. What he was not expecting was for his half-brother to place himself on the other side of the door to the hut, the Tetsusaiga in his lap as he, too, observed the group.

"Is it possible for you to even love, ice prick?" InuYasha stated with a deep voice.

"Do not believe that just because you feel this Sesshomaru is incapable of emotions that I am unable to actually do so." The Lord of the West replied in just as deep a tone. "You did not know me before the destruction of the Moon Kingdom." He gave a pause as he attempted to explain to the lack-wit. "Pray, InuYasha, that you never experience the loss of your Mate, to find her taken from you."

InuYasha's ears flattened against his hair as Kagome's laughter surrounded him. "I heard that loosing a Mate can bring death to the other."

"This Sesshomaru will never allow death to claim him." Sesshomaru quietly growled. "However, loosing her was not without its consequences. You wonder why I seemed as though I had no heart, InuYasha?" The half-breed observed Sesshomaru from the corner of his eyes, though he remained silent as he awaited the answer. "It is because she is my heart; when she died, so too did love."

"I'm your brother, Sesshomaru." InuYasha spoke darkly. "Pack doesn't abandon its own."

Sesshomaru turned his gold eyes to the red robed hanyou. "Father's betrayal with your human mother is what forced our absence from the Moon. Your birth brought her death. In my pain, I paired your presence and her absence as one."

InuYasha remained silent. He knew that Sesshomaru would never apologize for such actions, and in his own way his older half-brother _had _cared for him and taken care of him as he was growing up.

"Just take care of her." InuYasha warned after several moments of silence.

"Hn." Sesshomaru responded.

"Sesshomaru!" Serenity's voice sounded over from her place between Kaede and Kagome, a smile on her face. "Stop brooding with InuYasha and both of you come join us!"

InuYasha smirked at the look of surprise that barely flittered across the demon's face. Knowing better than to vex a woman, he obeyed, moving to sit behind Kagome and pull her into his lap as he wrapped his arms around her. Sesshomaru, realizing that he could never deny his Mate anything, came to sit beside his Princess. It was worth the bright smile she gave him as she placed her hand in his own.

Rin and Kaede shared a knowing look, both smiling at the love in the room and what the future had in store for them all.

88888888

"Rei-chan, you're so mean!"

"At least I'm not an idiot, Meatball Head!"

The patrons ignored the familiar scene at the Crown Arcade as they carried on their business of playing games and eating burgers and fries. Only one being in the corner was aware of the scene of a very familiar booth that held so many wonderful memories.

"I can't believe we were so immature back then." The mature feminine voice sounded with a smile as she observed the group of teens.

"Its frightful." Came the monotone reply of the male sitting beside her.

"You're so mean, Sesshy." His wife winked playfully at him.

"Hn."

The woman returned to observing the group of females – and two hidden felines – just before a faint but well known beeping sounded off. Instantly the group of females placed money on the table and called farewell to the manager, Motoki, before they took their exit.

"We were not as suave at leaving as I remember; no wonder Motoki-onii-san was able to realize we were the Senshi." The female remarked.

"You sound surprised, Mate." The male replied as he continued to read his paper.

"Hey Sere!" Motoki smiled as he approached the table. "Man, it's so weird seeing you all grown up when you're still technically a teenager. I guess you really can be two places at once."

The illusion-wearing woman gave a familiar wink. "Don't tell me I have to explain it to you again, onii-san."

The blonde male smiled and shook his head. "No need. Where are my godchildren today?"

"Rini is over there, playing the 'Sailor V' game as usual." Serenity answered with a smile as she pointed to her favorite past time. At the controls was a strawberry-blonde pre-teen with maroon eyes, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated at the game. She had been their first-born and was actually almost four hundred years old. Her eyes were a result of Sesshomaru's beast invoking so much of his youki into the first Knot that Rini's eyes were red like Sesshomaru's inner demon. Her golden crescent moon was hidden by an illusion. "Taisho is racing." Serenity continued to explain while pointing to a silver haired, blue-eyed ten year old who was professionally controlling the steering wheel. His facial expressions were completely void as he sped expertly passed his virtual opponent. His markings were identical to his father's, also hidden while in public. "Daichi and Haruto are at a birthday party down the street." She was, of course, talking about their fifty year old twins that only appeared as five. Daichi and Haruto both appeared blonde in public, but had silver hair and gold eyes like their father. The only difference was that Daichi had Sesshomaru's moon while Haruto had his mother's.

"And how is little Kimiko?" Motoki asked while looking at the baby basket between Serenity and the wall. She was the newest addition, born only a few months ago. She was the spitting image of her mother, but the Lunarian feared she would posses more of her father as she grew older, having already developed a low-tolerance for her Uncle InuYasha.

"She just had her check up, and is doing quite well." Sesshomaru answered as he cast a glance to ensure that each of his pups were safe before he returned to reading his paper.

"Another shake, Sere?" Motoki asked.

"Yes please!"

"Can I have one as well?" Rini asked as she moved to join her parents.

Sesshomaru did not respond, but her mother nodded. With a smile, the arcade manager left to fulfill the order.

"Do you regret it?"

Serenity watched her oldest move to play with her youngest before giving her attention to her husband. "Regret what?" She asked.

The Lord of the West, still in his prime, lowered his paper to the table as he cast a glance to his Mate. "Do you regret the chance to bring them back to you instead of returning to the past?"

A smile stretched across her lips as she turned to her oldest. "Rini, will you watch over your siblings for a moment? Your Uncle should be here soon with your cousins."

"Sure, momma." Rini answered as she cooed down at Kimiko. Serenity stood, not giving her Mate a chance to argue as she stood and dragged him to the back room. With a wave to Motoki, she took Sesshomaru down to Central Control where she knew they would have some privacy.

With a gentle push, she had the dog demon pressed against the wall as the illusion magic fell around them to reveal their true images. "Sesshomaru," She began as she pressed her body against her Mate's. "Never in over five hundred years have I once regretted my decision." Nudging her nose under his chin in a sign of submission, she continued. "My friends will be reborn someday, and I can wait. I miss them, but I could never live without you or our Pack."

Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around his little Mate as soft purr-like growl emanated from his chest. "You are mine."

"Just as you are mine." She answered before meeting his lips in a kiss.

The Heart of Two Moons had been reunited once again almost five hundred years ago. Queen Serenity and Lord Sesshomaru would have many more centuries to look forward to as their children grew and expanded their Pack. With each kiss, their bond grows stronger. Their love will grant them the power to protect the world, and their story will go down in history. The story of the loving Moon Princess and the stoic Demon Lord will become known to all in the future as they save the world from destruction and bring together an era that will forever have peace between humans and demons.

Needless to say, they lived happily ever after.

88888888

It's over! I can't believe it, I write the ending. I will not lie; I'm a little teary eyed right now.

I cannot begin to express my gratitude for all of the kind words and support that you all have given me over the course of time since I started this story to now. Thank you all so very, very much! I could not have done this without you, and this story would not be such a hit.

See you all in my other stories, and the next big adventure that manages to take hold of me!

~_Sandreline_


End file.
